DxD: El chico que odia a las mujeres
by DragonPulse1695
Summary: Cuando alguien pensaba en Hyodou Issei, una de las personas más fuertes del mundo, lo primero que les venía a la mente era un pequeño "problemilla" suyo... -¡No importa lo que me cueste, acabaré con todas esas cucarachas que se llaman "mujeres".- Sigue la historia del hombre que juró acabar con todas las mujeres del mundo... mientra esta rodeado de hermosas mujeres. (IsexHarem)
1. Acto 0

**Acto 0.**

Caminando tranquilamente por esta maldita zona de guerra, no pude evitar apreciar lo jodidamente crueles que podían ser los Seres Sobrenaturales, entidades que han decidido hacer todo lo que esté en su poder para erradicar a la humanidad de una vez por todas, salvos algunas pequeñas excepciones que no quiero mentar en esta ocasión, principalmente porque me generan malos recuerdos que no quiero traer a la mesa.

Había cientos de cádaveres de humanos que no eran para nada inocentes dispersados por todo el lugar, lo que suamdo al extraño cielo de color rojo como la misma sangre, le daba al mundo un cierto aire apocaliptico que tantas veces he visto en Animes y Mangas... Pero con la ¨ligera¨ diferencia de que este era el mundo real.

Escuchaba explosiones por todas partes, cortesía de los humanos que aún se estaban resistiendo a los Sobrenaturales simplemente por puro orgullo. La humanidad siempre se ha jactado de su superioridad ante los demás, y ahora que han obtenido una fuerza con las que podían hacer frente a los Sobrenaturales, era obvio que este escenario sucedería. Era algo simplemente inevitable, que estaba en cada ser humano, pero supongo que en parte ese pensamiento fue el que nos llevó hasta donde estamos ahora.

Ejecutando un Poder con el que podemos enfrentar incluso a los mismísimos

Miré con cierta indiferencia al pobre y desgraciado humano en sus últimos momentos de vida, el cual se estaba peleando contra ese Demonio con toda la voluntad que tenía, la cual era mucha si consideraba que tenía una pierna totalmente destruida junto con parte de la cara totalmente rostizada... Tristemente, en la vida no se puede obtener todo solamente con buena voluntad y nunca rindiéndose. De hecho, lo mejor que podía hacer ese humano era retirarse si es que quería seguir viviendo. Esa era una lección que aprendí al estar en constantes actos bélicos.

No me sorprendería si nunca más pueda volver a ser un humano normal con esta peligrosa racionalización que asumo como ¨realidad¨. La gente sana mentalmente no quiere un recordatorio constante de que la vida, efectivamente, es una gran bola de mierda que nos aplastara tarde o temprano. Pero lo hará: Nunca dudes de ello. Y aunque fuera un proceso largo, estaba seguro de que podría crear un mundo un poco mejor...

 **Simplemente eliminando la basura de una vez por todas.**

Estar nuevamente en la sociedad normal no era algo a lo que pudiera aspirar. Ya nunca podría ver el mundo de la misma manera en que lo ven el resto del mundo, a los cuales llamo simplemente ignorantes que se resisten a saber la verdad. En serio, no pueden ser más idiotas. Yo tengo el pensamiento de que si todos los humanos nos enteramos de esta verdad y no la negamos, antes podremos combatirla.

...

Como pudieron apreicar, no es extraño que tenga esta premonición sobre mi futuro si estos son mis pensamientos cotidianos. Incluso tenía mis dudas sobre si siquiera podré tener alguna clase de vínculo con el resto de la sociedad ¨normal¨. Los amigos que tuve al comienzo de este largo viaje, por así decirlo, o habían muerto contra los Sobrenaturales en una de las incontables luchas que hemos tenido en muy pocos años, un nuevo record del que la humanidad debería sentirse orgullosa, ya que era lo único en lo que somos buenos, o se convirtieron en lo mismo que yo: Una persona que no podría llamarse normal y quew tenía una línea de pensamiento bastante inquietante sobre el mundo. Y eso se multiplicaba por diez cuando sabes el pequeñísimo detalle de que ninguno de nosotros ha terminado siquiera de pasar la pubertad.

Aunque no es como si eso fuera nuevo para empezar, si puedo agregar. Los niños que fueron tomados bajo estas filas difícilmente podrían ser considerados como niños para empezar. Todos nosotros poseíamos la inteligencia y mentalidad de un adulto... bastante cínico, y en la mayoría de casos sarcasticos hasta más no poder, pero adultos al fin y al cabo. Personas que maduraron a un nivel insano para nuestra edad. Inlcuso yo, el más traumatizado, herido emocionalmente y con ciertos ataques de depresión, apenas acababa de cumplir trece años hace tan solo una semana.

Si: A ese nivel estaba jodido el mundo si que los adultos, quienes se supone deben tener la mentalidad de no involucrar a los niños para no crear un futuro bastante oscuro para el planeta y el sistema de gobierno actual, nos metieran de golpe en toda esta mierda. La brutalidad con la que terminamos asesinando a los Sobrenaturales sin sentir la más mínima muestra de temor prueba que, si los adultos se lo proponen, son capaces de crear toda una generación de ¨monstruos¨, según el pensamiento ¨normal¨.

Salí de mis horribles pensamientos sobre la crueldad de los humanos cuando presencié como el humano parecía estar en los últimos momentos de su vida. Pobrecito el niño, apenas tiene ocho años y tiene que morir si haber logrado vengarze del mundo, justo como pensaba el 99,99% de esta maldita generación de asesinos. Por más que sea imposible de creer, yo soy la excepción a esa regla. Honestamente, no me importa que me utilicen para estas cosas, ya que tengo el poder de cumplir mi objetivo.

Podría salvar al niño, pero a juzgar por su expresión de profunda paz y hasta un poco de felicidad, supongo que esto es lo que desea.

Tch. Aunque lo considero de cobardes simplemente tirar tu vida por la borda sin siquiera intentar dejar tu legado en el mundo, no lo puedo culpar, honestamente. Esta vida no es para cualquiera, independientemente de cuánto nos hayan entrenado para esto. Había muchos niños que pensaban justamente como él, pero por su temor a la muerte y quizás soñando con un futuro mejor, no lo hacían, continuando como armas valiosas de la humanidad.

En cierto modo, que no le tuviera temor a la muerte era digno de respeto, y demostraba su gran valentía mezclada con estupidez... como también que seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho con esta situación.

Quizás sea uno de esos niños que fue separado de su familia, justo como yo. Aunque a diferencia mía, seguramente él sufra mucho más por esto, para que negarlo. Podría amar con locura a mi padre, pero general pase un horrible infierno por culpa de esas cucarachas que siempre me estorbaron en mis momentos de felicidad. Honestamente hablando, disfruto mucho más esta vida que la anterior... Al menos aquí tengo solamente a mi Maestro, quien es un buen reemplazo de mi padre.

Pude sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mi nuca, algo que no pude negar su importancia, pues tras años de vivir con este Poder, llegué de descubrir que esto pasaba siempre que corría alguna clase de peligro. Algo así como el ¨Sentido Aracnido¨ de Spider-Man, si quieren un ejemplo.

En cierto modo, **[Yami]** era la única persona en la que podía confiar... Y supongo que no hace decir lo destrozado que estoy emocionalmente si considero a mi Poder como una persona en lugar de una extensión de mi cuerpo, como prácticamente todo el mundo tiene asumido.

No me hizo falta voltearme para saber que un Sobrenatural estaba detrás de mí. Sinceramente no es que hubieran muchas opciones a la mano, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en pleno territorio Español, lugar donde los Sobrenaturales tomaron el control completo. Personalmente no tenía nada en contra de los Sobrenaturales, ya que nunca han asesinado a alguien importante para mí... O al menos lo suficientemente importante como para que me dignase a sacar una lágrima, así sean falsas. De hecho, en cierto modo los apreciaba, pues gracias a ellos soy capaz de tener esta vida, la cual es, en mi humilde opinión, mucho mejor que la anterior.

Gracias a **[Yami]** , **s** entí como estaba empezando a cargar alguna clase de Hechizo que conocía perfectamente: El Poder de la Destrucción, del Clan Demoníaco Bael. Suspiré internamente ante lo que iba a suceder. Tan solo esperaba que el pobre desgraciado no sufriera mucho. Como dije antes, no odiaba a los Sobrenaturales, y si resultaban ser personas muy jóvenes, como de mi edad, los dejaba ir tranquilamente, pues al menos quiero creer que cada uno de ellos posee una familia amorosa que le está esperando.

Aunque si aún quería luchar debido a su orgullo, no tenía reparo alguno en matarle. Alguien que no es capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado para salvar su vida no merece vivir en primer lugar: Esa fue la primera lección que me inculcó mi Maestro, y el motivo por el que incluso me consideran despiadado para los estándares de mi grupo, niños que son capaces perfectamente de matar con indiferencia grabadas en sus rostros de infantes... Bueno, supongo que esto también demuestra que mi Maestro no es la persona más cuerda del mundo, y la que definitivamente no querrías hacerla enojar, si es que apreciabas tus bolas justo donde están.

Justo cuando me lanzó esa especie de esfera compacta, pero increíblemente peligrosa, abrí mis ojos repentinamente, demostrando que eran de un color muy similar al que poseía Sirzcehs Lucifer: Un carmesí increíblemente hermoso, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera con su intrigante bellleza... O al menos así serían las cosas si no fuera yo quien poseía estos ojos en pleno acto de guerra. Me contaron que incluso estos ojos causaban pesadillas en los más jóvenes de los Sobrenaturales... Creo que podría considerarlo un logro para mi vida, de alguna manera bastante retorcida, si puedo admitir.

No creo que cuando había deseado ser respetado y temido hace tantos años hubiera pensando en este esecenario.

Pero volviendo al tema primordial, que he estado divagando mucho, si he de ser sincero: Realmente no había algún motivo en especial para hacer esto de abrir los ojos de golpe, como si de repente activara alguna clase de Super-Poder que había visto en ese Anime llamado Hamatora, siendo que mi Poder simplemente actuaría cuando estuviera en peligro, pero siempre quise imaginarme como el protagonista de algún Manga Shounen que tanto leía de pequeño. Aún ahora pienso que esa actitud es genial, y tal vez se deba a que todavía no soy lo suficientemente grande como para cambiar mis gustos... creo

Aunque... Tal vez lo haga para recordar mis buenos tiempos que pasé con mi padre hace tantos años. Ahora son solamente un simple recuerdo lejano de un pasado que perdí... Joder, eso sonó muy épico, si debo ser honesto.

Tal vez podría convencer a alguien de que creara un Manga sobre mí y mis penurías. Apuesto a que se vendería muy bien.

 **CRACK**

Ese fue el sonido de la [ **Hakai Bouro]** , uno de los ataques más básicos de los Bael, aunque no por eso era menos dañino, al ser destruido sin piedad por alguna razón que el Demonio no supo... Y que nunca sabrá. Seguramente estará en un estado de shock, ya que aunque **[Hakai Bouro]** era una de las técnicas más básicas y que todo miembro que se precie del Clan Bale aprendían con suma rapidez, no dejaba de ser uno de los más temidos.

Después de todo, la velocidad con la que se podía ejecutar era bestial. Y si le sumanos que con un simple roce es capaz de dejar graves daños, se entiende porque es tan necesario aprenderlo.

De repente, desde mi espalda sale una sombra, la cual es generada por mi Poder, **[Yami].** Según el resto de personas que he conocido y que han sido testigos de este poder, lo consideran algo bastante asqueroso por un únanime que fráncamente me dejo un poco descolocado, ya que, por lo general, mis compañeros de equipo no suelen discriminar entre los Poderes. Según sus palabras, se sentían extraño por cómo actuaba mi sombra, ya que actuaba como si de verdad estuviera viva, algo que les generaba una sensación muy mala sensación a las personas en general, independietemente de su Raza... No pude evitar apreciar la ironía de que sus suposiciones que fueron dichas en broma estaban muy cercanas a lo que yo consideraba como realidad.

Después de todo, la sombra era una extensión de mi cuerpo. O más concretamente, de mi alma: Así es cómo todo el mundo creía que pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que **[Yami]** era algo más.

Sentí como la sombra se estiró velozmente hacia su objetivo. No es por alardear... tanto, pero mi **[Yami]** era capaz de viajar a una velocidad muy superior al de los mejores [Caballeros] de parte de los Demonios, por poner un ejemplo. Nadie, ni siquiera uno de los mismísimos Maous había logrado escapar de mi **[Yami]** sin haber recibido una herida seria en la batalla.

No escuché un grito de sorpresa por parte de mi atacante, asi que es seguro asumir que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al comienzo me daba pena matar a las personas, sobre todo con mi **[Yami]** , ya que sabía muy bien cuál era el destino de aquellos que murieron por mi Poder, algo que aún no he logrado quitarme del todo, pese a las miles de personas que había matado. Pero si fueran parte de esa ¨Raza¨ que a mis ojos no debería, todo cambiaba.

Decidí que lo mínimo que podía hacer al ver como mi atacante estaba a punto de morir miserablemente, sería apreciar sus últimos momentos en la tierra de los vivos, como una manera de demostrar mis respetos ante un oponente que, sinceramente, me sorprendió al ver que se había atrevido a atacarme, algo que casi nadie suele hacer dada mi reputación en el mundo.

Intenté demostrarle una mirada que transmitía puro respeto por su valentía que fácilmente podría haber sido confundida por estupidez... Quizás fuera una mezcla de ambos, aunque a estas alturas de la película, creo que poco debería importarme. Siempre me consideré alguien que, aunque no fuera bueno, sabía cuándo mostrar mis respetos por un oponente. Me giré lentamente para darle un aspecto drámatico al momento, una manía que suelo hacer para olvidarme de toda la mierda que me ha arrojado la vida, intentando darle una mirada de solemnidad a mi ¨oponente¨.

...

Sí... Ese pensamiento murió en el momento en que descubrí que era de ¨esa¨ Raza que tanto sufrimiento me ha causado a lo largo de mi vida. Incluso aunque ya hayan pasado varios años desde que se me formó esta línea ¨equivocada¨ de pensamiento, nunca me olvidaré de todo lo que sufrí por culpa de estas abominaciones contra la naturaleza. Quitando toda mi muestra de respeto e intento de simpatía, cambié todo eso por una sonrisa psicópata que tanto he usado y que fue el principal motivo por el que terminé completamente solo, aparte de mi Maestro.

Vi como mi futura víctima parecía espantada ante mi repentino y para nada agradable cambio de actitud, pero eso no me afectaba de ninguna manera negativa. Todo lo contrario, si era capaz de admitir. Me sentía muy contento de que pudiera generar esta clase de expresión en los rostros de aquella Raza que ni siquiera deberían considerarse al mismo nivel que los animales, sino mucho más abajo.

Esto era lo único bueno que me podía brindar esta maldita Guerra que no guardaba ningún significado real para mí, más allá de una manera libre de poder torturar a esta maldita especie que tanto mal le hacen al planeta. Que tanto mal me han causado en los pocos años que llevo de vida, si puedo agregar. No pude disfrutar matar a una de esas cucarachas desde hace mucho tiempo, así que me tomaré mi tiempo para disfrutar esto.

Sentí como el Demonio que había logrado salir airoso se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mí, seguramente intentando salvar a su ¨compáñero de Raza¨, además de ganarse el prestigio de matarme. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar cuando levanté mi mano derecha hacia el cielo. El Demonio me vió con una expresió confusa, algo que pude adivinar gracias a que entró en mi [Campo Limitado] recientemente.

Un grave error que terminará pagando muy caro.

 **BOOOM**

Una gran explosión se escuchó en toda la zona, algo que detuvo al Demonio de continuar su vuelo hacia mí por un segundo por mero instinto. En ese segundo que se detuvo, una gran flecha hecha de Oscuridad cayó del ¨cielo¨ a una velocidad pasmosa. El pobre Demonio ni siquiera pudo enterarse de que estaba pasando hasta que la **[Yami no ya]** se empalara sin tapujos en su torso, algo que ninguna persona normal debería ver si quería mantenerse sano de mente.

Por suerte o desgracia, dependiendo el punto de vista, ninguno de los presentes podría ser considerado una persona normal, o siquiera una persona para empezar. Ni siquiera el insecto que tenía detrás de mí podía ser alguien normal, independientemente de cuánto odiara a su especie. Y no me estoy refiriendo a que sean seres asquerosos, que lo son, para que engañarnos, sino que también habían algunas excepciones que demostraron ser fuertes... para los estándares de las cucarachas, para que quede claro.

No me molesté en observar la explosión y en su lugar me dediqué en presenciar la expresión de aquel ser inmundo. Parecía que había perdido por completo las esperanzas cuando vió como había matado con gran facilidad al que seguramente sea su compañero o algo así. Pero me extrañó que el insecto estuviera empezando a derramar lágrimas al presenciar la sonora explosión.

Bueno, como pienso dejar que su sufrimiento se alargue un poco más, y francamente me estoy empezando a aburrir de este páramo tan desolado por tanto, creo que no haría tanto daño saber un poco de la vida de este ser inmundo, en caso de que haya perjudicado a alguien de mi Raza. En general, no tenía apreció por los Humanos, pero todo cambiaba cuando estas cucarachas estaban involucradas.

Estos seres inferiores deberían desaparecer: Ese era el lema que regía la totalidad de mi vida actual, y la razón de que luchara en esta Guerra sin sentido.

 **-[Maindoriudingu]** \- Diciendo esta simple frase, entré en el horrible mundo de este insecto que se encontraba en sus últimos momentos. Fue una experiencia ciertamente asquerosa estar en los pies de este ser inferior, pero en parte creo que no fue una perdida total de tiempo, ya que fui capaz de conocer parte de su mundo y cómo hacían sus horribles actos. Estuvo bastante bien descubrir la mentalidad de esta abominación para futuras referencia, pero repentinamente toda esa sensación se esfumó cuando descubrí un detalle importante.

Esta cucaracha había contraído matrimonio... con el Demonio que acababa de asesinar hace pocos segundos... Ah, no puedo evitar sentir una profunda lástima... por el hombre. Pensar que terminaría siendo utilizado por esta mujer para tener una vida de ensueño... Ciertamente es algo de lo que me podría esperar de su clase, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo brutales que podían llegar a ser.

Ella no está llorando porque acabará de matar a su amor verdadero o algo así, sino porque ahora su vida soñada se acaba de ir a la mierda.

Sus sentimientos de amor son pura mentira. ¡No hay manera en que estos seres fueran capaces de sentir amor alguno por nadie más que no fueran ellos! ¡Tan solo me estaban mostrando lo que quería, una técnica que estos seres inmundos aprendieron para engañarnos! ¡Lo sé! ¡No puede haber otra explicación!

- **¡[Kyushu]!**

¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE UNA MUJER PUEDA AMAR A UN HOMBRE!

 _ **-DragonPulse-**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Este soy yo, DragonPulse, trayéndoles una historia que considero algo refrescante, por así decirlo. Ya que, honestamente, nunca he visto una historia de DxD donde el protagonista odie a las mujeres. Creo que soy una especie de ¨pionero¨, de alguna extraña y bizarra.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿qué pueden esperar de esta historia? Sinceramente, aunque el tema central será Issei y si misandría exagerada, también tengo pensado gran cantidad de batallas y conflictos ideológicos entre los personajes.**_

 _ **Tengo mucha fe en los ¨enemigos¨ que pienso mostrar.**_

 _ **Quizás el Acto 0 no haya explicado una soberana mierda, pero les asuguro que intentaré darle un sentido a todo...con el tiempo.**_

 _ **Agradezco a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña y humilde historia. Actualmente estoy trabajando en mi fic de Pokémon, pero si esta obtiene una buena recepción, prometo actualizar de vez en cuando, lo cual se traduce, espero, en una vez al mes.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decirles, espero que estén bien y que hayan podido llegar hasta el final.**_

 _ **DragonPulse se despido.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	2. Acto One: 01

**Acto One: The Dead that fears Death - 1**

Caminando de manera bastante veloz y erratil por la ciudad de Tokio, un joven con un aspecto bastante peculiar se encontraba observando de un lado para otro, con un rostro bastante desesperado, si es que se podía agregar. Llamó la atención de varios transeúentes que pasaban por ahí, pero debido a que era Japón, uno de los países en los que la gente prefería no meterse en los problemas de los demás para no complicarse la vida, nadie le llamó la atención o preguntó si se encotraba bien.

El hombre, que extrañamente vestía unas ropas bastantes llamativas si se consideraba que era principios de otoño, caminaba rápidamente en una ciudad infestada de gente como lo es Tokio. Empujando a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, el chico no se molestó en disculparse con las personas que tenían la desgracia de chocar junto a él. Nadie sabía quién era él, pero la gente no tenía una buena imagen suya por todo esto.

Pero seguramente a él no le podría importar menos.

Finalmente, el joven se detuvo justo al lado de un callejón, por alguna extraña razón. Seguramente fueran casualidades de la vida, per una adolescente que estaba al lado suyo pudo notar que ocurrió en el momento justo en que su cuerpo fue ¨tocado¨ por la sombra. La adolescente que estaba pasando justo al lado de él notó como su cara se convertía en una que reflejaba un terror absoluto que, francamente, la puso bastante incómoda. Intentó hablarle para saber qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero se calló cuando, repentinamente y sin aviso alguno, el joven de cabellera castaña gritó por todo lo alto, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas en la zona.

La gente no pudo evitar asustarse euando el joven comenzó a vomitar sangre. Los más pequeños no pudieron evitar horrorizarse por la brutalidad que reflejaba alguien que estaba sufriendo por alguna causa misteriosa y que prácticamente ocurriera de la nada. La adolescente intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero justo cuando empezó a andar, el hombre le agarró la pierna con una fuerza que le sorprendió si se tomaba en cuenta que parecía un moribundo.

Quiso gritar por todo lo alto ante tan subita situación, pero se calló cuando fue capaz de presenciar esos ojos... esos ojos que le perseguirían por un largo tiempo en sus sueños. No, no era una mirada atemorizante ni algo que seguramente saldría en una pelicula de terror. No... esto fue mucho más profundo y algo que ninguna producción podría igualar.

El terror... El puro terror a la muerte misma. Su mirada era de pura desesperación, y no paraba de intentar comunicarse con ella en cada momento. Ella se congeló, incapaz de poder gesticular palabra alguna ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Puede que él no pudiera decirle nada aunque quisiera, pero el mensaje había sido recibido fuerte y claro.

 _ **Ayúdame.**_

La joven estaba viviendo un momento que ninguna persona normal debería vivir. Aunque ahora se reconociera oficialmente la existencia de lo paranormal, mucha gente solo se había quedado con la parte destructiva de las cosas, como Bolas de Fuego o explosiones que podrían destruir una ciudad. Ella, ni ninguna de las otras personas, dicho sea de paso, habían presenciado un acto tan terrorifico como el de ahora.

Poco antes de que estos terribles momentos terminaran para la pobre chica, el joven logró articular por primera vez una palabra en concreto. O para ser más precisos, una oración. Pero lejos de aliviarla de que, quizás, el joven podría recuperarse o darle alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando, recibió algo que, si bien era obvio, el hecho de que fueran sus últimas palabras le daba mucho más gancho al asunto.

- _ **¡No quiero morir-!**_

Poco después de eso, la chica pudo ver en primera fila como la cabeza de joven explotaba, dando paso a un festival de sangre digno de la pelicula de terror más terrorifica y con el mayor presupuesto que se podría crear. La chica terminó empapada completamente de la sangre de la persona que, hace apenas unos momentos, le rogó por su vida. Sus medias blancas que le llegaban al muslo termnaron arruinadas por la sangre rojiza del hombre que ni siquiera parecía pasar de los 20 años.

Justo antes de gritar del puro espanto, la chica fue capaz de captar una figura que estaba ubicada en el edificio que estaba a pocos metros de su ubicación. Eso no sería nada extraño... si no fuera por el hecho de que esa silueta sostenía una especie de palo, el cual parecía poseer alguna clase de objeto redondo, el cual se iluminaba por la luz del sol, dandole un color blanco... Ella esperaba qen realidad fuera solo el sol lo que daba ese brilo tan inusual.

Cuando estaba a punto de avisarle a las personas de lo que vieron sus ojos... desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una semana después encontrarían el cádaver de la chica... sin la cabeza... O al menos, no lo harían entera.

 **()()()()()**

-Déjame ver si entendí lo que me estás pidiendo...

-Adelante.

-De acuerdo... Me estas pidiendo que vaya a Kuoh, la ciudad en la que viven esas malditas cucarachas que tanto odio, inclusive más que al resto. ¿Es correcto?

-Sí.

-Además de eso, me pides que me matricule en la Academia Kuoh, una institución que hasta hace bien poco era solamente de esas ¨mujeres¨. ¿Sigo en lo correcto?

-... Sí, lo estás, Ise-kun.

-Y, como cereza del pastel, resulta que aquella puta que tengo como hermana estudia ahí, como parte de la Nobleza de tu hermanita, ¿o no?

-...

-Así que has decidido que no solo tendré que sufrir junto a esas cucarachas por un tiempo indefinido, sino que encima de todo, tendré que pasar tiempo entrenando a la Nobleza y a tu hermana misma, quienes, por cierto, en su mayoría son mujeres, y que entre esas aberraciones esta mi hermanita para nada querida. ¿Acaso me equivocó?

-Ise-ku-

 **-Ahora, Sirzechs Lucifer.-** De repente el hombre de cabellera roja fue capaz de sentir como un aura oscura estaba rodeando al adolescente que tenía delante suyo. Atrás de él, a una buena distancia para poder huir en caso de ser necesario, se encontraba Azazel, el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, esperando pacientemente a que el pelirrojo termine con una sombra atravesándole el pecho. A su lado, Miguel también estaba atento a la puerta, aunque tuvo la amabilidad de desearle buenas suertes.

Lástima que las Bendiciones de Dios no se aplique a él.

-P-Puede que quizás sea un poco difícil p-para ti. ¡Pero te aseguro que te pagaremos m-muy bien, así qu-

-Entiendo.- Dijo Issei con mucha más calma que de costumbre, lo cual puso inquieto al Maou Lucifer. Puede que si se pusiera serio, podría ser capaz de darle una buena batallla y hasta ganarle si tenía suerte, pero no quería arriesgarse a que medio Japón termine destruido por la magnitud de su lucha. Ya bastantes problemas tenían con el mundo humano como para empezar una lucha que podría pasar perfectamente como una guerra. Tan solo una pequeña mecha y el mundo estaría destruido. -Sé que tan solo haces tu trabajo, ya que no creo que seas lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para provocar que cometa un genocidio.- Puede que Sirzechs estuviera preocupado porque se genere una guerra, pero estaba claro que Hyodou Issei no tenía las mismas preocupaciones.

De hecho, se beneficiaría si se llegase a dar el caso.

-Además sé que no te arriesgarías a poner a tu hermanita en mi presencia sin una buena razón. Después de todo, eres el Siscon por excelencia.- Sirzechs quería decir muchas coas referentes a eso último, pero supo que era mejor callar, a juzgar por las miradas de suplica que le mandaba Miguel. El Líder del Cielo le mostró una especie de tarro bastante antiguo, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandasen hasta el punto de ser preocupante.

-Sí, lo admito.- Sin importar qué, _**Sirzechs Lucifer haría todo lo posible por beber aunque sea una gota de ese manjar conocido como Hidromiel.**_

Issei, no siendo conocedor de la nueva motivación que encendía la mecha de Sirzechs, no pudo evitar catalogarlo como un payaso. Suspirando ante lo que posiblemente estaba pasando, el castaño jugó su as bajo la manga. **-Habla ahora o mato a tu hermana y a toda tu familia.-** Eso devolvió a Sirzechs al mundo real. Puede que estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo por su familia, pero preferiblemente quería evitar a toda costa meterlos en problemas con todo si le era vería la forma de desquitarse con él en cuato saliera de la habitación.

Por supuesto que como Lucifer Actual, había perdido todo el derecho de portar el apellido Gremory, pero no contaba conque la humanidad, quienes poco les podría importar estos ¨técnisismo¨ de los Demonios, lo vayan a aceptar tan fácilmente. Ellos querrían que alguien tuviera un castigo, y cuantos más fueran, mejor serían las cosas para esas personas. Fuera como fuese, él tenía que proteger a su dulce e inocente hermanita de las garras malvadas de unos humanos furiosos que quizás tendrían pensamientos para nada santos, y un adolescente increíblemente más poderoso que la mayoría con los mismos pensamientos... aunque en una dirección mucho más sangrienta, si podía agregar.

-L-Lo que pasa es q-que hemos recibido un cierto informe inquietante hace un par de días.- Las palabras de Sirzechs no parecieron tener algún cambio significativo en el adolescente de cabellera castaña, pero una rápida mirada suya le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, y eso era continuar con su informe. -Aparentemente, unos extraños asesinatos han estado ocurriendo por todo Japón en los últimos meses, y hay pruebas de que la causa de esto ha sido un Usuario de Poderes.- Las últimas palabras finalmente lograron atraer completamente la atención de Issei, quien no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente su mirada por unos segundos.

Aunque eso fue todo lo que consiguió.

-¿Y exactamente eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, si se puede saber?- Puede que Issei estuviera trabajando para el Gobierno Japones, uno de los pocas ¨Organizaciones¨, por así decirlo, que estaban dispuesto a luchar por la paz entre los Sobrenaturales y los seres humanos, pero aun así, él no parecía particularme interesado en obtener dicho objetivo. De hecho, como ya se comentó, Issei es alguien que solamente tiene un objetivo a alcanzar, y si hubiera algo como la paz, muy probablemente no podría cumplirlo tan fácilmente. El único motivo por el que seguía atado al Gobierno, y por ende, a la Alianza de las 3 Facciones, se debía exclusivamente a su relación con **Kami**.

Pero aun así, estaba seguro de que Issei aceptaría este trato... sin importar qué: Ese pensamiento hizo que la confianza volviera a Sirzechs, algo que no gusto del todo a Issei, quien no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo estaba por ocurrir a su salud mental. Era un presentimiento... o para ser más exactos, fue **Yami** , quien le estaba advierto que, fuera lo que fuese lo que motivo a Sirzechs a tener esa actitud digna de un Maou, no le gustaría ni un poco.

Y pronto descubriría que eso fue el eufemismo del año.

-Hace un par de días, murió una joven adolescente que, una semana antes de su asesinato, vió cómo murió el Japones-Estadounidense Hiroto Atoyama, una pequeña estrella del Rock and Roll en ascenso que había decidido visitar Japón durante sus vacaciones.- Explicó Sirzechs mientras hacía aparecer por arte de magia un holograma donde mostraba el caso del joven Hiroto, quien debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, o al menos eso dirían las cucarachas de mierda que no desaparecían sim importa cuánto las mates. Su cabellera castaña estaba bastante cuidada, en comparación con lo desarreglado que estaba en la cámara de seguridad que terminó grabando sus últimos momentos.

-¿Y por qué alguien decidiría visitar Japón? No sé tú, pero ¨uno de los países más seguros del mundo¨ ya no es un título indiscutible, como hace algunos años, creo yo.

-Era un Otaku.- Esa fue la simple respuesta de Sirzechs, despachando el tema tan pronto como salió. Issei quería lanzar alguna clase de comentario irónico sobre el hombre, pero al final se calló, sin nada que poder sacarle... Despues de todo, él también era un Otaku, aunque sería más correcto decir que lo era del Shonen... Sobre todo en los hacían parecer a la mujer débil e impotente...

Precisamente esos pensamientos hicieron que a las mujeres se les hiciera mucho más fácil alejarse lo más posible de él a cada momento.

Pasando rápidamente sobre la información de Hiroto, Sirzechs llegó a lo que le interesaba: la información sobre Aki Tomoe. Issei tuvo que hacer gala de todos sus esfuerzos para no exigirle a Sirzechs que quitase esa horrenda imagen del holograma, pero supo que de esa manera la historia no avanzaría al nivel que quería, así que guardo silencio. El Actual Lucifer siguió bajando en la información bastante extensa sobre Aki Tomoe, hasta que finalmente llegó a lo que le interesaba: una especie de video sobre un interrogatorio. Para ser más precisos, sobre Aki Tomoe.

-Esta es la grabación de la cámara de seguridad del cuarto de interrogatorio. Puede que no tenga la mejor calidad del mundo, pero por suerte el audio es bastante decente... Pero creo que podrían ponerle un poco de color a la habitación, además de darle una nueva iluminación a la sala.- Suspiró sonoramente al escuchar nuevamente sobre esos detalles técnicos sobre los videos que fráncamente no podrían importarle menos. Sabía que el sueño de Sirzechs cuando dejara de ser necesario para el Inframundo era ser director de cine, pero no era necesario que se lo recordase a cada segundo.

El Maou Lucifer iba a seguir desvariando en todo lo referente a su pasión, pero una rápida mirada a Azazel y Miguel fue suficiente para devolverlo a la tierra. Tosiendo falsamente, Sirzechs intentó devolverle la seriedad al asunto... sin mucho éxito, si la sonrisa descarada del Líder de los Caídos y una mirada de pena por parte del Líder del Cielo le decía algo. Al menos se alegró de que Grayfia no estuviera aquí, ya que no se escaparía simplemente con unas cuantas burlas hacia su persona.

Su esposa podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería.

-B-Bueno, mejor pongo el video, ¿de acuerdo?- Nadie discutió al respecto cuando el Maou descaradamente se apresuró a apretar el botón de Play de alguna manera que Issei no podía llegar a comprender. Digo, no es como si el Inframundo fuera algo tan sofisticado como para crear esos telefonos que había visto en Futurama, ¿verdad?

Sea como fuere, parecía una duda que no tendría una respuesta pronta, así que en su lugar se aseguró de prestar atención al video, aunque fuera de protagonizada por una de esas cucarachas que no dejan de robar el óxigeno a las criaturas que sí se lo merecen, como los hombres.

 _ **-De acuerdo, Ojou-san. ¿Podría ser tan amable de explicar qué fue lo que paso?-**_ Preguntó con un tono de respeto un oficial bastante mayor que, a ojos de Issei, era ciertamente un poco apuesto. Seguramente sería un gran manjar para esas cucarachas que solamente están con un hombre para hacerlo sufrir. Puede que le hayan lavado el cerebro al pobre hombre para que fuera amable con esos esperpentos, justo como le paso a su padre.

 _ **-S-S-Si, oficial.-**_ Respondió con un tartamudeo odioso a los ojos de Issei. Era obvio que ese adefecio no estaba para nada horrorizada ante la muerte de uno de una ¨raza inferior¨ ante sus ojos. Solamente estaba actuando para quedar bien frente a los demás, hacindo que prácticamente todo el mundo comenzase a sentir lástima por ella.

Y así fue como prosiguieron los siguientes minutos: con una niñita que debería dedicarse a la actuación, ya que no tenía la menor duda de que esas lágrimas eran falsas, intentando explicar lo mejor posible. Issei le hubiera insistido que avanzase el video hacia donde le interesaba cuando la chica se derrumbó, suplicando que todos esos recuerdos se vayan o mierdas de similar calibre, pero la mirada dura que recibía del Líder de los Cielos fue suficiente para que desistiera.

Puede que los Ángeles fueran una Raza Sobrenatural que sabía reconocer incluso mejor que los Demonios cuando se trataba de las injusticias o actos deplorables que cometían los seres humanos, pero aun así ellos no podían dejar de quererlos, ya que esa era la finalidad con la que fueron creados por Elohim: Ser capaces de siempre creer en las buenas virtudes que poseían los humanos, siendo Gabriel la encarnación de dichas palabras, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo.

Finalmente, cuando el para nada pobre engendro de Satanas (sin querer ofender a los Reyes de los Demonios Originales... salvo por Leviatán) dejó de fingir estar devastada por la muerte de un hombre, una especie que era mucho más superior que la suya, Issei fue capaz de apreciar cómo todos en la sala no dejaban de verlo de manera incómoda. Puede que se lo hubiera esperado de Miguel y, en menor medida, del Actual Maou Lucifer, ya que estaba por mandar a un asesino potencial de su hermanita querida, pero no lo esperaba de Azazel, quién ya conocía perfectamente su situación y lo que le llevó a eso.

-I-Ise-kun.- Empezó a hablar el Maou Lucifer al mismo tiempo en que pausaba el video de una manera que Issei seguía sin conocer. Francamente hablando, nunca fue muy apegado a la tecnologia, ya que nunca tuvo la necesidad ni el tiempo de intentar aprender sus bases... La desventaja de haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida metido en el campo de batalla... Suspiró de resignación al saber que estaba divagando nuevamente, justo como siempre hacía para aliviar su estres o ignorar algo que no le interesaba.

Sintiendo como **Yami** estaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo con varias sombras que, en la honesta opinión de los presentes, parecía mucho más unos tentaculos que aparecerían en ciertos Animes de... ¿como decirlo? ¿Subida de tono, tal vez?... Volvió a suspirar al saber que estaba haciendo lo mismo de nuevo, algo que sinceramente no le agradaba ni un pelo. Viendo como Sirzechs parecía estarse debatiendo sobre si debería ponerse en modo defensivo, decidió ordenarle a **Yami** que desapareciese. Ésta no parecía particularme atraída por la idea de dejarlo solo, pero decidió obedecer las órdenes de Issei y volvió al interior de su cuerpo.

... Sinceramente, no podía entender cómo era posible que solamente **Yami** haya sido el único Poder que parecía tener conciencia propia. Aunque agradecía tener a alguien tan comprensivo como él, no podía evitar preguntarse si esto no le jugaría una mala jugada cuando estuviera en un momento critico... Sintiendo cómo **Yami** parecía haberse ofendido por creer que ella le podría perjudicar, el propio Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Francamente hablando... **Yami** estaba actuando como esas malditas cucarachas que tanto mal le han causado a él y a los hombres en general. Era... extraño. No podía encontrar una mejor palabra para describir el comportamiento de la única entidad que lo entendía a la perfección, incluso más que su Maestro y _ellos_. El pensamiento de que ¨él¨ podría ser en realidad un ¨ella¨ le asustaba de sobre manera, algo que no paso desapercibido por su Poder, quien no dudo en enviarle una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo, muy similar a lo que sentía cuando su papá le abrazaba cuando volvía del trabajo.

Ah... Aquellos eran muy buenos tiempos: se permitió pensar el castaño.

Los 3 Líderes de la Mitología Bíblica no pudieron evitar mirar esta escena con unas miradas complicadas, sobre tod Miguel, quien no podía dejar de compadecerse por un alma tan maltratada como Issei. Sirzechs también parecía un poco incómodo con esa pequeña muestra de debilidad que estaba mostrado Issei. A pesar de que su relación no fuera la mejor del mundo, aún sabía que él había llegado a apreciarlo como un pequeño sobrino... un pequeño y distorsionado sobrino que debería haber ido al psicólogo infantil en lugar de meterse en una Guerra que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Azazel simplemente se mantuvo reacio a lanzar alguna clase de comentario bromista sobre Issei, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde que el castaño era un niño. De hecho, él quería evitar hacer el menor ruido posible para no arruinar este bello momento... Aunque, en lo personal, que una especie de sombras con formas de tentaculos recién salidos de un Hentai con bajo presupuesto le quitaba algunos puntos de ternura. Lo mismo parecían pensar Miguel y Sirzechs al parecer, ya que se veían ligeramente incómodos cuando esas sombras comenzaban a moverse.

 _-¡Si tan solo Grayfia estuviera aquí...! ¡Yo pagaría millones por eso! ¡Incluso renunciaría a ser el Líder de Grigory!-_ Esos eran los pensamiento para nada santos del Líder de los Caídos, quien, a pesar de que le resultase inquietante los ¨tentaculos¨ que salían de Issei, no podría negar que tendría un gran potencial en cuanto a crear una pelicula porno se refiere. La mente de Azazel estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad en estos momentos para ver una manera en la que su fantasía se convierta en realidad.

Una pequeña bola de energía blanca le golpeó justo en la cabeza, destruyendo no solo su ensoñación en su nueva meta a alcanzar, sino también su cabello perfectamente cuidado y que le hacía perder horas en el baño. Con una mirada para nada santa (aunque esta vez en un sentido mucho más violento) observó al Líder de los Cielos, quien le dedicaba una mirada que de inocente no tenía nada. Azazel sabía que Miguel no lo hizo solamente por sus para nada santos pensamientos que se le cruzaron con respecto a los ¨tentaculos¨ de Issei y a un Gabriel siendo ¨corrompida¨, sino que tenía que ver con la venganza que él exigía cuando le gano en ese videojuego.

Sí... Inlcuso con los años, su rivalidad no aminoró ni un poco. Es más, ahora que ya no estaban en guerra, podían ¨luchar¨ todas las veces que quisieran... para gran descontento de sus Subordinados.

Sirzechs, siendo el único que había logrado mantener la compostura, no pudo evitar sentirse excluido del pequeño grupo que habían formado hace ya un tiempo... Ahora, si eso era bueno o malo, era algo que Sirzechs Lucifer no sabría responder con certeza. Viendo como toda esta situación iba a escalar en un Issei sentimental y los otros 2 Líderes de las Facciones Biblicas dandose pequeños golpes o comentarios hirientes... algo que sin duda pondría en verguenza a cada miembro de sus respectivas Razas, sin excepción alguna.

Luchando contra las ganas de ponerse a reír gracias a esta escena surrealista y bastante cómica, Sirzechs comenzó a toser de manera para nada realista, logrando llamar la atención de los presentes, quienes tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que estaban en presencia de Sirzechs Lucifer, quien amaba las Redes Sociales hasta un punto en que rosa lo enfermizo. Intentando quitarse las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos al recordar el pasado, Issei intentó volver a actuar de manera ¨Badass¨... sin mucho éxito, si la mirada comprensiva de Miguel era un indicio.

Por otro lado, Azazel estaba con su traje para nada barato totalmente desarreglado, y hasta roto en algunas pequeñas partes. Mientras utilizaba Magia de Viento para limpiarse los restos de polvo, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada no muy amigable a Miguel, quien hizo lo que haría todo ser imponente y que es la cara de toda una Raza... sacarle la lengua mientras le empezaba a tomar algunas fotos para su cuenta en Facebook... ¿Cómo mierda es que él no Cae?, se pregunto Azazel mientras suspiraba al haber perdido contra Miguel... otra vez...

Sirzechs quería decir muchas cosas con respecto a esto... pero honestamente, no tenía las energías para siquiera molestarse. Ha estado bastante estresado sobre el hecho de mandar a un chico que sufre una misandría que ya esta rosando lo insano a la misma escuela a la que iba su querida hermanita junto a su Nobleza... Estaba cansado de toda esta mierda.

-Bueno... continuemos.- Sin molestarse en observar los gestos de alivio de los presentes, Sirzechs volvió a reanudar el video, para gran desagrado de Issei, aunque esta vez lo tenía mucho mejor controlado.

 _ **-E-E-El t-tipo simplemente explotó d-de la nada. No vi que nadie le h-haya disparado ni nada por el estilo.-**_ Estaba hablando con un grave caso de tartamudeo la chica que ni siquiera parecía haber terminado la Preparatoria. Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs no pudieron evitar compadecerse ante el horrible destino que le terminó deparando... Una muerte misteriosa donde la cabeza simplemente le explotó: Ese es el informe que se recibió. Al final, ella solamente era una victima más de aquel asesino... Issei, por supuesto, no sintió nada en especial por ella. Es mas, le daba mucha más pena el tal Hiroto, alguien que sí se merecía su pena, a diferencia de aquella cucaracha que, honestamente, debería haberse dedicado al mundo del espectaculo.

Después de todo, sabía actuar de manera bastante decente.

 _ **-¿Y usted fue capaz de ver algo, Ojou-san? Cualquier contribución, por más pequeña e inverosimil que sea, puede ayudarnos a capturarlo.-**_ Aunque el oficial parecía estarse tomando todo con mucha más calma de la que esperaban los presentes, lo cierto es que estaba ciertamente algo afligido por la chica que no paraba de tartamudear. Seguramente debe sentir que está haciendo algo horrible: pensaron todos menos Issei.

 _ **-R-Recuerdo que cuando miré hacia el edificio de al lado, vi una silueta.-**_ Eso ya comenzó a captar la atención de Issei, quien esperaba que por fin pudiera saber la verdad para poder irse de aquí. No le gustaba cómo le estaba mirando Miguel, si podía ser honesto.

 _ **-¿Una silueta?-**_ El hombre parecía bastante aturdido por esta nueva información.

 _ **-S-Si. P-Parecía ser alguien bastante delgado, si puedo admitir.-**_ Eso inquietó un poco a Issei, recordando un cierto suceso. _**-Parecía sostener alguna clase de palo bastante largo y... no sé si deba agregarlo, ya que podría simplemente ser un producto de mi imaginación, pero...-**_ El oficial le instó a continuar, visiblemente más alterado por estos nuevos datos. Ya parecía saber qué clase de ser era el asesino, al igual que Issei. _**-El palo parecía tener una esfera que estaba brillando fuertemente... P-Pero no era un blanco normal, sino más bien c-omo... las alas de un Ángel-**_

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, SIRZECHS!

Bramó con una estridente furia el castaño al mismo tiempo en que **Yami** comenzaba a hacer aparecer esos horrendos ¨tentaculos¨ que inquietaron en cierta medida a Miguel y atrayeron la total atención de Azazel. Sirzechs, pese a sentirse ligeramente nervioso por el aumento sustancial sobre la probabilidad de una Guerra contra la humanidad, intentó no demostrarlo y regalarle a Issei una de sus típicas miradas de indiferencia que tanto ponían inquietos a los Nobles con los que se encontraba.

Suspirando al saber que esto iba a pasar, Sirzechs comenzó a hablar poco después. -Por favor, cálmate, Ise-kun. Este fue el motivo por el que quise que tú te encargaras de este caso... Después de todo... **nadie lo conoce mejor que tú, [The Terror of Women].-** Esas palabras hicieron que el aura de Issei se volviera mucho más concentrada, haciendo que perdiera impacto pero ganando mucho más fuerza y control. Sirzech se sentía ligeramente temeroso de cómo podría reaccionar el castaño, e internamente se encontraba rogando a Dios, que en este caso vendría siendo Miguel, que la humanidad fuera capaz de perdonar a su familia.

No supo si Miguel o los restos del alma de Dios lo escucharon de alguna manera, pero pronto Issei comenzó a calmarse, haciendo que los tentaculos y el aura atemorizante desaparecieran de su cuerpo lentamente, para el desagrado de Azazel, ya que no quería ver como esas cosas entraban poco a poco en el cuerpo del adolescente. A su lado, Miguel guardó la compostura en todo momento, aunque se notaba que estaba algo cohibido por esos ¨tentaculos´... Pero quizás tenga que ver con el ¨peligro¨ que supone para su hermana más que asco en sí.

Absolutamente no quería ni imaginarse dicho escenario... definitivamente no.

-Así que él esta vivo, ¿eh?- Dijo Issei a nadie en particular mientras poco a poco volvía a adoptar su gesto de indiferencia total que ponía incómodos a quienes eran sus oponentes. Él había matado a muchas personas con esa misma expresión: una que no reflejaba el más mínimo arrepentimiento por sus acciones, y que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Debido a que siempre ponía una cara bastante aterradora cuando se trataba de mujeres, además de que las ridiculizaba y torturaba psicólogicamente, el sobrenombre le calzaba a la perfección.

-Si... Y no podemos asegurarlo, pero presiento que él podría intentar ir por los Demonios de la Nobleza de mi hermanita. Entre ellos está la Sekiryuutei actual, por cierto.- Respondíó el Maou Lucifer sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo por la mirada inexpresiva del castaño que tenía un turbulento transfondo. Puede que se deba a que él hizo lo mismo cuando luchó por un mejor futuro para el Inframundo hace ya tantos años. Tan solo Miguel parecía algo perturbado por esa visión, pero era entendible, así que lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Así que supongo que esperas que enseñé a pelear a tu hermanita y su Nobleza, ¿verdad?- A pesar de que siempre ha odiado que diga ¨hermanita¨ con ese tono tan ácido, como si quisiera ridiculizarla o algo así, Sirzechs ya había aprendido a aceptarlo. Es más, debería alegrarse de que no le diga ¨cucaracha¨ o directamente ¨puta¨: Ahí sí que no podría perdonarle ni aunque su mismísima hermanita intentara detenerle.

Después de todo, ¿que clase de hermano mayor sería si dejara pasar tamaña ofensa, incluso si era contra esta persona y con todos los riesgos que corría? (Básicamente, un Siscon)

-Te lo agradecería mucho. Así ella podría encargarse de futuras amenzas que no fueran tan graves.- Respondió Sirzechs mientras hacía desaparecer el holograma de una manera que ninguno de los presentes llegaba a saber el cómo.

-Hum... En tanto no tenga que volver a ese lugar, por mi bien.- Y con esas palabras, se había sellado el pacto entre los 3 Líderes de las Facciones Bíblicas y Hyodou Issei, **[The Terror of Women]** y uno de los [ **9 Reyes Supremos]** que tanto terror habían traído al mundo Sobrenatural en la anterior Guerra contra la humanidad.

Mientras Issei salía de la habitación para preparse mentalmente, no pudo evitar recordar a esa persona que tendría que enfrentar en algún momento próximo.

 _ **-Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Nii-san.**_

Algo que no quería hacer, bajo ningún concepto.

-¡Tch! _Estúpido Rito.-_ Pensó el castaño antes de salir por la puerta de en frente del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

... Sin duda serían unos días muy largos los que estaban por venir: Se lamentó Issei mientras recordaba un poco lo que le ocurrió de pequeño y la razón principal de su odio.

Aunque no era la única.

 **()()()()()**

Los **[9 Reyes Supremos]**

Ese fue el nombre con el que se bautizó a los 9 humanos que pudieron alcanzar un nuevo nivel con sus Poderes, extrañas habilidades que no tenían ninguna comparación o con las mismas reglas de la Magia. Era una fuente de Poder nacida de alguna manera que ni las mentes más brillantes del mundo le podían dar una explicación.

Tan solo sucedió de repente... y se convirtió en la nueva realidad por la que se regía el mundo

Aunque ahora los humanos estaban mucho más equilibrados en cuanto a fuerza contra los Sobrenaturales... lo cierto es que trajo mucho más mal que bien al mundo.

Una feroz y sangrienta Guerra sacudió a todo el mundo conocido. Ya ninguna Raza podía confiar en la otra. Cada uno entró en este conflicto por objetivos totalmente personales. No solo era la típica Guerra de la humanidad y los Ángeles contra el resto del mundo, sino que muchas otras Mitologías cambiaron su modus operandi de manera irremediable.

El caso más sonado era el de Loki... El Nuevo Amo y Señor de toda Asgard...

Héroes y Villanos nacieron y murieron a lo largo de los años que duró el conflicto. Aunque los seres humanos poseían un armamento increíblemente avanzado y a los Usuarios de Poderes, lo cierto es que nada de eso sirvió... Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían lanzar una Bomba Nuclear si simplemente los Dioses destruían todas sus instalaciones? No había forma de que pudieran lanzar la artillería pesada.

Naciones cayeron una tras otra, y finalmente todo el Continente Áfricano quedó reducido a cenizas, matando a un porcentaje no menor de la población.

La humanidad estaría al borde del abismo... sino fuera por los **[9 Reyes Supremos]**

El orgullo de toda la humanidad...

Aquellos seres capaces de destruir todo un país si se les apetecía en una mala mañana...

Seres que, a final de cuentas, fueron el nuevo poder de la humanidad. Sí... 9 pequeños niños terminaron teniendo bajo sus hombros el destino de toda una Raza.

Para que se hagan una idea de su fuerza, los primeros 3 en la lista de los más fuertes entre los **[9 Reyes Supremos]** , los primeros 3 podrían luchar sin problemas contras los Top 10 del Mundo Sobrenatural.

De hecho, el segundo más fuerte, **[Invencible]** , había logrado matar al Dios Nórdico Thor, dándole un duro golpe a Asgard y permitiendo que se le fuera mucho más fácil a Loki adueñarse del Trono que ostentaba hasta hace bastante poco Odin.

El primero es la pesadilla viviente entre todos los Sobrenaturales y cualquiera que poseyera un Poder, y aunque nadie conocía su paradero actual, no dudaban en que estaría pensando alguna manera de matar a los Sobrenaturales... Después de todo, esa siempre fue su determinación y motivo para avanzar.

El tercer puesto lo llevaba la pesadilla andante de cualquier mujer, Hyodou Issei, **[The Terror of Women]** , quien actualmente se estaba dirigiendo a la Ciudad de Kuoh, donde tendría que hacer un trabajo que no le gustaba para nada. Pero no nos centremos tanto en eso, sino en lo que tuvo como consecuencia de dicho acto.

O más concretamente, en cierta Maou Leviatán que no paraba de pensar en lo estúpido que estaba siendo Sirzechs Lucifer y como pensaba hacerlo sufrir cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Es decir, ¡¿cómo rayos se le pudo pasar por la cabeza enviar a su querida So-tan con ese peligro andante para cualquier cosa con ovarios?! ¡Le daba absolutamente igual que hubieran un terrible peligro yendo a Kuoh! ¡Definitivamente el medio para lidiar con el problema era mucho más peligroso que el problema en sí!

¡Necesitaba avisarle a su So-tan para que huyera lo antes posible! ¡Ni siquiera lo acompanaría Fede-chan, por lo que no habría ninguna manera de controlarlo!

¡El miembro más importante de su familia corría un grave peligro! ¡Tenía que salvarla!

¡Y lueg-

-Deja de molestar, Serafall.- Con esa simple frase de Maou Falbium Asmodeus, Serafall Leviatán cayó en un profundo sueño... uno en el que no despertaría en un buen tiempo. A su lado, Ajuka esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente para que Issei lograra cumplir su misión. Quién sabe lo que ocurriría si las dos hermanas de los Maous llegaran a morir por causas humanas.

Sería la mecha perfecta para que se inicie una nueva Guerra... Una que acabaría con todo el mundo actual.

-Espero que todo salga como tú dices, Sirzechs.- Comentó suspirando el Maou Belzebuub mientras agarraba al más puro estilo princesa a la mujer vestida cual Chica Mágica sacada de una copia más ¨moe¨ de Sailor Moon, sin estar consciente del efecto que tuvo en la pobre críada que vió cómo Ajuka llevaba a una incosciente y algo sonrojada Serafall a un lugar que no conocía.

Por cierto, era su cuarto, pero la joven no comentaría ese obvio detalle para hacer más jugoso el nuevo chisme entre las señoras del Inframundo.

... Mientras todo eso ocurría, Falbium se había quedado dormido... de pie... con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando Sirzechs llegó ahí a través de un circulo de teletransportación, no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando vió a su compañero Maou con una cara de idiota y completamente inmovil, pero parada.

Costó un momento darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba dormido, y Sirzechs no podía dejar de pensar que, quizás, estaba viendo mucho Anime con Rias... y otros que no pensaba ver con Rias ni aunque la vida se le jugase en ello.

Con gran resignación, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio que tan poco había extrañado y comenzó a leer los informes que había dejado tirado y que se Serafall se tomó el tiempo para desordenar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque, quizás, sería bueno que no hubiera un mañana, dado el rumbo que está tomando el mundo.

Antes de dedicarse de lleno a la parte que más le hacía arrepentirse de ser un Maou, vió una foto que tenía desde hace un buen tiempo y que nunca se molestaría en quitar.

Dicha foto le traía muy buenos recuerdos... para luego pasar a los malos.

- _Es increíble que aún no pueda odiarte por lo que hiciste, Ise-kun...-_ Suspiró antes de dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo...

Para conseguir un futuro donde niños como su hijo... **no tengan que morir por una pobre victima de los adultos.**

Esa era su nueva motivación a alcanzar... Ojalá Grayfia pudiera hacer lo mismo: pensó con cierta triste el Maou.

 **[The Terror of Women]** no solo era conocido en la Sociedad Demoníaca por matar a cuanta mujer se le cruce... sino también por matar al hijo del Lucifer Actual, Millicas Gremory.

 _ **-DragonPulse-**_

 _ **Hola a todos, aquí les habla DragonPulse, trayéndoles el primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de hacer capítulos tan largos como me gustaría, así que no esperen una bestialidad como 9.000 palabras o más, a menos que sea una situación realmente especial.**_

 _ **También quizás hayan notado que, o al menos yo he notado que este capítulo no fue tan oscuro como el inicio del capítulo 1. Intentaré que la historia sea algo más oscura que el resto, no solo en sangre o violencia, sino también en cuanto a ideales y motivos que mueven a los personajes.**_

 _ **Dicho sea todo eso, no tengo mucho más que comentar realmente sobre este capítulo, salvo que ahora conocemos un poco más las reacciones de Issei en el presente, que aunque sean bastante extremistas, sigue siendo mejor que en pasado. Se los puedo asegurar.**_

 _ **Quizás me alargue bastante con la reunión entre Issei y los 3 Líderes, pero creo que gracias sabemos un poco más de cada personaje y de cómo se llevan entre sí, cosa que encuentro bastante interesante, si puedo opinar.**_

 _ **Bueno, responderé a los comentarios ahora.**_

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo, pero... ¿gracioso? Francamente esa no era mi intención, pero supongo que cada quien lo puede ver desde distinto puntos de vista, creo.**_

 _ **ElAdonisKun:**_

 _ **Bueno... Issei estará más inclinado a ser abierto con el mismo sexo, así que si tú consideras eso como una forma leve de homosexualidad... pues creo que sí. Aun así, como ya puse en el resumen, esto será Harem, así que despreocupate.**_

 _ **Betelgrim Clown:**_

 _ **Bueno, no llegaré al extremo de matar Waifus... aún, pero tengo planeado que algunas chicas de DxD sufran por la actitud de Issei. De hecho tengo pensada una escena en particular que me muero por escribir.**_

 _ **Solo digo esto... si eres fan de Sona, Tsubaki o Saji... mejor vete preparando, que el que avisa no es traidor.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard:**_

 _ **Y vienen los capítulos de interacción entre un Issei peligroso para las mujeres y unas chicas algo orgullosas... Se armará una bastante grande.**_

 _ **DarkerUchiha:**_

 _ **Me gusta tu nick, por cierto...**_

 _ **Bueno, al punto. ¿Realmente es una historia bizarra? No tengo ningún problema con eso, pero me es curioso que te genere ese tipo de impresión. Pero en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado, lo que significa que cumplí mi objetivo, así que ya me doy por satisfecho.**_

 _ **Sí... Seguramente tú y otras varias personas se imaginan qué lo llevo a estos pensamientos. No es que intente mantenerlo oculto ni nada. Lo que consideraré interesante será qué motivo a que se desencadenará esta sitaución y cómo se relacionaran ahora en el presente. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir eso... aunque no tantas como los combates.**_

 _ **Gracias por las expectativas que tienes en esta historia. Intentaré llevarlo de la mejor manera posible.**_

 _ **No sé si contará, pero ¿imaginarse escenas donde Issei diga palabras hirientes o directamente golpee a las que terminartán siendo parte de su Harem cuenta como ello? Espero tu opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **Como dije anteriormente, puede que no sea tan oscura como me la imagino, pero pienso hacer que los personajes vean la otra cara de la moneda. Por ejemplo, no sé si lo conozcas, pero hay un fic que me gusta mucha que se llama ¨Sekiryuutei Supremo¨, donde hablan mucho sobre la justicia y llevar al mundo hacia un lugar mejor. O en palabras más cortas, una historia inspiradora.**_

 _ **Bueno, pues no sé si cuenta como tal, pero pienso hacer que los personajes, y sobre todos los enemigos, tengan como motivación el no querer morir, perjudicar la vida de todo el mundo solo para descansar en paz, alguien que intenta imponer sus propios ideales sobre el mundo y que, honestamente, será lo más parecido a un Héroe que tendrá el fic... junto con otra persona.**_

 _ **En resumidas cuentas, planeo hacer que todos protagonistas y antagonistas se muevan por sus propios objetivos, como haría cualquier otro ser humano, sin excepción... O en una sola frase: unos jodidos Anti-Héroes.**_

 _ **Espero que eso sea lo suficientemente oscuro para ti.**_

 _ **Bueno. Supongo que eso sería todo.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	3. Acto One: 02

**Acto One: The Dead that fears Death - 2**

Si alguien podría decir algo sobre Saji Genshirou, miembro de la Nobleza de Sona Sitri, sería que, pese a su actitud de pervertido de clóset, él era increíblemente leal a su Ama, y estaba más que dispuesto a jugarse la vida con ella. Su relación con el resto de la Nobleza tampoco era necesariamente negativa. Las cichas le tenían cierto aprecio por ser el único hombre de su grupo y que se avergonzara ante las más mínimas provocaciones.

Que tan solo poco tiempo después de haber ingresado en la Nobleza ya tuviera enamorada a dos chicas de la Nobleza era una prueba ferviente de ello.

El joven de cabellera rubia siempre soñó con ser alguien importante en la vida, y teniendo la oportunidad de resaltar como un Demonio, lógicamente era un miembro increíblemente entusiasta al que no le molestaba hacer las tareas más burdas. Aunque Sona no estuviera particularmente feliz de que su [Peón] se dejase pisotear de esa manera por ella, tampoco le veía nada de malo. Puede que se deba a que ella era en verdad orgullosa, lo cual hacía que todas las tareas que Saji hacía no las quisiera hacer ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Aún asi... Sona sentía un ligero aprecio por Saji. Era como un hermanito bastante tonto y que siempre velaba por ella, algo que, teniendo a una hermana como Serafall que, si bien profesaba mucho más amor que todos los miembros de su Nobleza combinados, era mucho más hartante que satisfactorio. Al menos él resperaba su espacio personal y confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades sin caer en la adulación enfermiza de su hermana. Eso ya le daba algunos puntoa, si era capaz de admitir.

Ella sabía que, al igual que ocurría con Io con la Nobleza de su mejor amiga, Rias Gremory, Saji terminaría convirtiéndose en algún momento en el pilar que sustentaría la moral del grupo. Era imposible no sentirse atraído por la ferrea voluntad que demostraba hasta en las más básicas de las tareas. Incluso su [Reina], Tsubaki Shinra, estaba empezando a sentir un leve enamoramiento por su [Peón]. Según su hipótesis, esto tenía que ver con la Sangre de Dragón que poseía Saji, haciendo que las hembras de su especie se enamoren más fácilmente de él.

Eso no le gustaba... Si Saji llegaba a ser lo mismo que era ahora Io, seguramente ocurriría lo mismo que en su [Ranting Game]. Aquello que le dio la victoria contra Rias podría convertirse en la causa de su declive. No podía permitir que Saji se convirtiera en alguien de tanto valor para su Nobleza, bajo ningún costo. Incluso si se sintiera levemente atraída hacia él, aún podía pensar con bastante claridad. Debía encontrar alguna forma de calmar los humos de las chicas antes de que fuera demasiado.

Se maldijo a sí misma ligeramente cuando supo que quizás no haya sido una buena decisión hacer su Nobleza exclusivamente de mujeres que, desgraciadamente, no tuvieron buenas experiencias con hombres, hasta la integración del Portador del [Absorsion Line]. Le costaba creer que una actitud amable y demostrar que se preocupaba sinceramente por ellas fuera suficiente para que sintieran atraídas, hasta llegar incluso al enamoriento, pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas a estas alturas de la pelicula.

Debía encontrar la forma de calmar esta situación tan preocupante. Ella no necesitaba ninguna debilidad en su Nobleza. No cuando aún debían enfrentar los [Ranting Games]. Seekvaira sería un oponente duro de vencer, más incluso si estaban con esta clase de desventaja que estaba seguro que ella podría notar fácilmente... Ser derrotada por la misma táctica que ella uso no era algo que su orgullo tomara de buena manera.

Lo que Sona no sabía es que sucedería algo que libraría a su Nobleza de la influencia que Saji estaba teniendo sobre ellas... después de mucho sufrimiento por parte de las Demonios Reencarnadas y varios dolores de cabeza para Sona Sitri, hasta el punto en que rogaría porque apareciera su hermana para darle algún consejo, por más malo que fuera.

 **()()()()()**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Saji Genshirou! ¡Actualmente estoy cruzando en segundo año en la Academia Kuoh, la cual antes era solo para mujeres! Seguramente me estarás envidiando mucho, ¿verdad? No puedo culparte. Después de todo, todas las chicas que estudian ahí son increíblemente bellas. No me sorprende entonces que haya gente como el Dúo Pervertido, quienes no dudan en demostrar su loco sueño de ser el ¨Rey de un Harem¨.

... Okey, puede que quizás no sea tan loco. Digo, ¿qué hombre no ha soñado alguna vez con tener a varias chicas hermosas enamoradas de él? Prácticamente es el sueño de cada hombre medianamente normal en algún momento de su vida. En general, la adolescencia. Por eso no estoy en desacuerdo cuando el Dúo Pervertido está dispuesto a todo para conseguir su sueño. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los hombres de aquí piensan exactamente lo mismo que ellos, yo incluido, así que no sentimos un verdadero odio hacia ellos.

Pero, oigan, puede que eso sea verdad, pero si empezamos a intentar juntarnos con ellos o ver que no nos sentimos enojados por sus acciones, ¡las chicas dirigiran su odio hacia nosotros, quienes en realidad somos hombres normales! Por eso es que digo tantas veces lo estúpidos que son Matsuda y Motohama: para quedar bien frente a las chicas, y sobre todo, a mis compañeros Demonios... Tan solo Io se junta con esos tipos, y eso es porque es una alma increíblemente dulce como para existir en este mundo tan destruido. No me extraña que tenga tantos admiradores, tanto hombres como mujeres. Es seguro asumir que ella terminará convirtiéndose en una de las Grandes Onee-samas de la Academia el próximo año.

¿Y saben una cosa? Esa chica tan sorprendente es un [Peón], al igual que yo. Y como nos Reencarnamos al mismo tiempo, somos como una especie de rivales que desean alcanzar el mismo objetivo: ¡Enorgullecer a nuestras Amas! Mi meta a alcanzar es lograr ser alguien importante en la vida, y como Demonio estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré tarde o temprano, ¡pero antes de eso deseo poder ganarle a Io en un combate!

Por cierto... Quizás esté de más decirlo, pero ella es la Actual Sekiryuutei de esta Generación, ¡y encima una de las más prometedoras que jamás hayan existido, según las palabras del mismísimo Dragón Galés! ¡Sí, esa mujer increíblemente fuerte es mi rival! Quizás sea muy difícil que pueda llegar a su altura, siendo que apenas tengo una cuarta del Poder de Vittra en mi poder, ¡pero an así, ¿qué es la vida sin grandes desafíos?! ¡Sin duda estaré a su altura un día de estos! ¡Lo prometo!

Pero para eso falta mucho, así que en su lugar me esforzaré por hacer feliz a Kaichou por darme esta segunda oportunidad. ¡Sin duda le devolveré su gratitud con intereses!: Esa es mi motivación actual y lo que hace que esté dispuesto a hacer estas tareas denigrantes. Justo ahora me encuentro terminando de repartir todos los Folletos que me hizo entregar Kaichou. Quizás haya tardado mucho tiempo, dado que es de noche, ¡pero eso demuestra lo concentrado que estaba en la tarea.

Ya se está haciendo tarde y mis padres seguramentes estén muy preocupados por mí. Aún cuando ya les he dicho que soy un Demonio, ellos siguen actuando como siempre, sin molestarse en cambiar un poco su trato conmigo. Eso me llena de alegría, ya que me hace sentir que ellos aún me quieren pese a lo que me he convertido. Quizás sea un poco díficil cuando pasen los años y yo no cambie, mientras que ellos se vuelven ancianos, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar al máximo de estos momentos.

Sin duda los guardaré en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, ubicada en la zona más surburbana de Kuoh, no pude evitar sentir una sensación extraña recorriendo por mi espalda. Al principio no le dio importancia, puesto que quizás tenga que ver con tener frío o algo así. Recuerdo que ya estamos en principios de otoño, por lo que ya hace mucho frío, pero enseguida lo desestimé cuando la sensación se hizo mucho más clara... Era una sensación que me advertía sobre un peligro.

Pese a que estaba bastante asustado interiormente por tener que luchar contra algo desconocido, no lo apartenté y en su lugar seguí caminando con normalidad hacia mi hogar. Con el tiempo, fui dejando atrás la fuertes luces que me ofrecía la zona comercial de Kuoh para pasar a una zona mucho más oscura... y tétrica.

Puede que fuera un Demonio, por lo que debería sentirme como en casa cuando estoy a oscuras, pero aún tengo bien presente que la oscuridad no es tu mejor amigo cuando pasan este tipo, así que, intentando que el ente misterioso no me notara, decidí comenzar a cargar levemente Maná en mis piernas, en caso de que llegara a ser necesario correr por mi vida... Puede que suene extraño que alguien con tan altas aspiraciones tenga tanto miedo, pero no temo admitir que actualmente soy un debilucho que ni siquiera puede enfrentarse a un Caído sin temblar, por poner un ejemplo.

En momentos como estos, agradecía enormemente que se hubiera firmado el Tratado de Paz entre las 3 Facciones. No quería tener que arriesgar mi vida poco después de tener una segunda oportunidad... Todavía no soy capaz de ganarle a Io en un combate... aún, pero seguro que algún día me considerará su igual.

...

Estos pensamientos me sirvieron para tranquilizar mi mente, pero aún necesito llegar a una zona segura, ósea, cerca del Territorio de mi Ama, Sona-Kaichou. Supongo que no puedo irme a mi casa aún, por más que quiera. No estoy dispuesto a que ellos sufran por mis propios problemas. Solo son gente normal sin ningún acercamiento a lo Sobrenatural más allá de los conflictos que tuvieron con la humanidad... y quiero que se mantenga.

Justo cuando pensaba cruzar la calle, de repente fui capaz de ver a un joven, más o menos de mi misma edad, aunque se notaba que él tenía muchos más músculos que yo. Su aura ligeramente más fuerte que el promedio. Seguramente sea un Ángel Caído, a juzgar por su ropaje totalmente negro hasta la médula.

El pensamiento de que este tipo era mi enemigo se hizo más fuerte cuando su aura repentinamente aumentó de golpe, haciendo que me detuviera en seco. Puede que estuviera totalmente inmutable por fuera (o al menos lo intentaba), pero por dentro estaba asustado a niveles que no tenías ni idea. Puede que me hubiera enfrentado valientemente a Io durante el [Ranting Game], haciendo que nuestro equipo obtuviera la victoria. Pero sé que si hubiera sido un combate a muerte, yo estaría muerto en estos momentos.

Esta será mi primera batalla... y tengo miedo... ¡Pero...!

¡Pero no pienso perder!

Estaba a punto de invocar mi [Sacred Gear] mientras esperaba que nadie estuviera cerca para ver nuestra batalla... pero de repente, el tipo apuesto comenzó a reírse sonoramente, haciendo que me desconcentre por unos momentos. Repentinamente, su aura intimidante e increíblemente oscura había desaparecido, y en su lugar él me estaba dedicando una sonrisa de aprobación.

¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando! Tan solo sé que... al menos por ahora, no corro peligro.

-Ciertamente tienes muchas agallas, chico.- Dijo como si estuviera delante de un niño, a pesar de que aparentamos tener la misma edad. No sé quién demonios es este apuesto Ikemen... ¡pero no me está agradando ni un pelo! -No cualquiera tiene la voluntad para pararse ante mí sin orinarse, y mucho menos tener la valentía de enfrentarme... ¡Te felicito!- Este tipo esta actuando como si fuera alguna clase de maestro súper poderoso o algo así sacado de algún Manga. Pero a pesar de sus palabras tan inofensivas... él no estaba sonriendo.

Es más, aunque su voz intentara emular a alguien amable y a la vez sabio, lo cierto es que esos ojos dan mucho miedo... Es como si el tipo intentará quitarme el alma.

-Hey, no te asusten. No soy yo quién quiere matarte. Tan solo pasaba por aquí para adverirte.- ¿Advertirme de qué? Sé que aunque no pronuncié nada, quizás mi cara estaba diciendo todo eso por mí, así que el tipo volvió a hablar. -Sé que quizás no confías para nada en mí, y razones no te faltan, pero estoy seguro de que este consejo te ayudará a sobrevivir un poco más... **corre...** \- Me dijo el extraño sujeto mientras poco a poco se alejaba de mí.

¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! -El sujet-... No, **la cosa** que te está persiguiendo es jodidamente peligrosa. Ni siquiera tu Ama, Rias Gremory o incluso la Actual Sekiryuutei podrían tener alguna oportunidad. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es correr por tu vida y lograr avisarle a tu Ama... Tú no puedes derrotarlo... De hecho... **nadie de ustedes puede hacerlo**.- No sé que está tramando este tipo, y estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlo, pero nuevamente la sensación de peligro me agarró por todo el cuerpo, solo que esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Era tanta que me olvidé de respirar por unos momentos.

-Te lo diré una última vez, chico...- Para mi gran consternación, el tipo estaba empezando a desparecer cual maldito fantasma en pelicula de terror. Una niebla negra empezó a cubrir toda la zona, espantándome hasta el punto en que terminé cayéndome al piso muy torpemente... Estaba shockeado... Éste tipo... Ese maldito cabrón es... **-¡corre!**

¡¿Un jodido fantasma?!

Rápidamente comencé a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Kaichou. ¡Debía advertirle sobre este peligro! Conozco a la Kaichou enojada, y aunque es bastante temible, ¡esto está a otro nivel! ¡Ese maldito Ikemen pretencioso transmitía una fuerza y aura muy superior a la de Kaichou, Rias-senpai e incluso Io! ¡Si alguien así terminó muriendo por culpa de esa maldita cosa, **¿cómo mierda podré sobrevivir?!**

¡No! ¡No debo ser pesimista! ¡Yo soy Saji Genshirou, la persona a la que Hyodou Io, alguien increíblemente talentosa, reconoció como su igual! ¡No hay motivo en que pueda morir de esta manera tan poco glamorosa! ¡Yo seré alguien importante, alguien que sea capaz de devolverle la gratitud a Kaichou, quien me dió esta segunda oportunidad!

¡Por mis compañeras Demonios que pusieron tanta fe en mí, ¿cómo podría perder a tan poco de haber comenzado la carrera! ¡Sin duda alguna yo me convertiré en alguien de lo que mis padres estarán orgullosos!

Justo cuando estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar a la zona donde vive Kaichou... sentí un intenso dolor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo... No sé cómo, pero repentinamene caí al suelo de manera patética, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor por todo mi cuerpo... o más exactamente, en mi pierna derecha.

¿A-Are? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué empieza a salir sangre de mi cuerpo? D-D-Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? No hay manera de que yo esté en esta situación tan lamentable... Y-Yo soy el [Peón] de Sona Sitri, y planeó llevarla a la grandeza... Y-Y-Yo también planeó estar a la altura de Io, y que me r-reconozca como su igual...

Yo...

Y-Yo...

Y-Yo-o

 **¡Yo no quiero morir!**

 **¡Alguien, quién sea, sálveme! ¡No quiero que mi vida terminé de esta manera! ¡Aún tengo grandes planes para mi futuro, así que no tengo permitido morirme de esta forma tan pátetica!**

 **¿Q-Quién e-eres t-tú? ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos? ¿Pór qué... Por qué estás levantado ese báculo de JRPG hacia mí?**

 **N-No.**

 **¡NO!**

 **¡NO MOMIRÉ!**

 **¡YO QUIERO LLEGAR A SER ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! ¡QUE LA GENTE RECUERDE QUIÉN FUE SAJI GENSHIROU!**

 **¡SONA-KAICHOU, LE PROMETO QUE HARÉ LO QUE SEA, ASÍ QUE SÁLVEME, POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN! ¡NI SIQUIERA FUI CAPAZ DE ASCENDER A DEMONIO DE CLASE MEDIA TODAVÍA!**

 **¡FANTASMA, TE ASEGURO QUE NO PENSABA EN SERIO CUANDO INSINUÉ QUE ERAS UN IKEMEN CABRÓN! ¡SI ESTO ES UN MANGA, ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBERÍAS SALVARME?!**

 **¡REY DEMONIO, HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!**

 **¡P-POR FAVOR!**

 **...**

 **Ah... Nadie va a venir...**

 **Entonces... al final... Saji Genshirou resultó ser un jodido don nadie... Alguien de lo que el mundo puede prescindir...**

 **¿C-Cómo-? ¿Cómo...? ¿CÓMO...?**

 **¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE ACEPTE ESTA MIERDA, MALDITO DESTINO?! ¡INCLUSO SI VA CONTRA EL MANDATO DE ALGUNA DEIDAD QUE NI ME IMPORTA, YO... DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER ALGUIEN EN LA VIDA!**

 **¡ Y SI NO ES ASÍ... ! AL MENOS... AL MENOS TE MATARÉ A TI, JODIDO ASESINO...**

 **¡TENDRÉ UN LOGRO EN MI TRISTE VIDA!**

 **¡POR FAVOR, PRÉSTAME TU PODER, VITTRA!**

 **¡SEGURAMENTE JUNTOS PODREMOS LOGR-!**

 **()()()()()**

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Saji Genshirou antes de que le explotara la cabeza por causas que aún eran desconocidas en ese entonces.

 **()()()()()**

A una distancia prudente del cuerpo de Saji Genshirou, y por ende, del su asesino, el mismo joven que había alertado al joven Demonio sobre el peligro inminente veía toda la escena con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia por presenciar un asesinato bastante cruel a una persona que, honestamente, no se lo merecía. Pese a que sabía qué el asesino estaba consciente de su presencía, confiaba en que él aún no sabía quién era en realidad.

-Así que realmente eres tú... Rito...- Murmuró con una mirada indescifrable mientras observaba como el cruel asesino de un joven inocente... lloraba por el horrible acto que acababa de cometer. Su cabellera castaña rojiza se sacudió levemente por el aura oscura que invadía su cuerpo de manera repentina. Esa extraña energía provenía del cuerpo inerte de Saji Genshirou.

Suspiró sonoramente al haber captado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Órdenandole a **Yami** que lo llevase hacia donde estaba el joven que no debería estar pasando de los 15 años. Pese a la renuencia de esa persona por llevarlo hacia _esa_ persona en especial, su Poder termino obedeciendo a Issei, haciendo que, repentinamente, Hyodou Issei fuera cubierto por una niebla negra... Segundos después, el joven adolescente desapareció sin dejar rastro, al tiempo en que aparecía a unos pocos metros del asesino.

El joven de apariencia débil comenzó a alejarse en cuanto vió que el cuerpo del observador desaparecía en la distancia. Le costó un poco discernir quién diablos era él, sabiendo que usó alguna clase de técnica extraña para que no pudiera ver su rostro... Pero cuando pudo apreciar perfectamente el rostro del observador... quedó estupefacto. Issei fue capaz de presenciar cómo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante su presencia. Pese a que no se sentía en absoluto intimidado... Hyodou Issei no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¡Hey!- Comenzó a decir Issei con una alegría que obviamente no era muy realista teniendo en cuenta la situación actual. El castaño de ojos color dorado pudo observar como el cuerpo de la persona a la que una vez juró proteger se tensaba notoriamente, mientras una especie de aura oscuro comenzaba a invadirlo. Issei no demostró ninguna clase de emoción, pero confiaba en que no sentía la reunión entre 2 hermanos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo... sino la de oponentes que se matarían sin dudarlo. -Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?... Se nota que no has cambiado nada. ¿Que tal sienta la juventud eterna? ¡Seguro que esa perra te envidiaría!

Pese a que se estaba refiriendo a una mujer, no se notaba la misma hostilidad que de costumbre... O al menos, no tanta.

El chico de ojos acaramelados le miró fijamente en cuanto mencionó a aquella ¨loba¨, como si quisiera estudiar si estaba diciendo la verdad. Parecía que su intención de pelear había bajado levemente, pero aun así estaba alerta ante el mínimo movimiento sospechoso. Issei se tomó su tiempo para esperar una respuesta por parte de Rito, el chico que había asesinado sin piedad a un número indefinido de personas. -Hum... Supongo que tienes razón... Ella siempre fue una fánatica de la moda...- S onrió con una expresión bastante cansada, pero un poco más feliz si lo comparaba con la que Issei tenía grabado en su mente...

Quizás estaba recordando viejos tiempos...

-¿Sabes una cosa...? Me ordenaron que te mate.- Esa simple oración hizo que la atmosfera tensa volviera al lugar, haciendo que Rito se volviera a preparar para un posible ataque. Issei resopló fuertemente, para nada contento con la actitud del que alguna vez consideró su hermano pequeño. -Tch. Relájate. No pienso matarte... aún.- Aquello relajo nuevamente un poco a Rito, aunque menos que antes. -Tan solo vine a comprobar si en realidad eras tú, y veo que no me equivoqué.- Y con eso dicho, Issei desactivó cualquier clase de instinto de lucha contra el de ojos color caramelo.

-¿P-Por qué no me matas?- Preguntó con cierta impaciencia y curiosidad el joven, haciendo que Issei volviera a mirar hacia el asesino que era tan buscado por las Facciones por ciertos motivos que, francamente hablando, no quería recordar. -¨¿Por qué?¨, dices... La verdad, ni yo mismo me entiendo en estos momentos.- Confesó Issei mientras su mirada se volvía un poco más suave. -Quizás sea porque tengo buenos recuerdos contigo o tal vez por simple pena... Pero...

Las palabras que terminarían saliendo de Issei era algo que Rito no se hubiera esperado ni en sus mejores sueños...

 **-Porque eres mi pequeño y tono hermano menor... Así que todavía no estoy listo para matarte.-** El joven de cabello castaño rojizo observó con una mirada que reflejaba al ver como un simple y llana lágrima salía de los ojos del que una vez fue su hermano mayor... Su modelo a seguir. -Me llevaré el cádaver de Saji Genshirou. Él era parte de la Nobleza de Sona Sitri, Heredera de la Casa Sitri, así que creo que es mejor que ella tenga su cádaver.

Con una expresión que Rito no llegó a distinguir bien, el castaño de ojos dorados hizo desaparecer la parte más completa del cuerpo de Saji Genshirou a través de un Círculo Mágico bastante simple. Hecho esto, Issei le órdeno telepaticamente a **Yami** que lo llevara hacia la Residencia de Sona Sitri. Mientras su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo en esa neblina negra que tanto lo caracterizó en el campo de batalla, le dedicó unas últimas palabras al asesino de nombre Rito.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí lo antes posible. Seguramente Sona Sitri ya haya descubierto que su [Peón] acaba de morir, y no tardará en enviar a su Nobleza... Con tu fuerza actual, dudo que quieras llamar la atención de los Demonios.

-Soy bastante más fuerte que todos ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no hablaba de fuerza física, ¿verdad?

Y con esas palabras, Hyodou Issei desapareció de la vista del joven de nombre Rito... por ahora.

 **()()()()()**

Si Issei podía ser honesto consigo mismo, no es como si se sintiera mal por el triste destino que tuvo que sufrir Saji Genshirou. Si bien no lo odiaba ni mucho menos, ya que lo veía como un hombre que fue oprimido por esa maldita cucaracha hermana de Serafall, tampoco es como si se pusiera a sí mismo la meta de salvar a cada hombre que se encontrase ni cosas por el estilo. Que creyera que los hombres estaban siendo utilizados no hacía que automaticamente quisiera hacer de todo por ellos. Aún podía odiarlos, si es que la situación lo ameriaba, y no veía nada de malo en matarlos cuando se interponían en su objetivo.

Eso solamente cambiaba cuando una mujer estaba en el puesto de poder. Ahí sí que era capaz de sentir lástima por esa pobre víctima que murió por culpa de una cucarcacha. Tan solo en esos momentos se permitía sentirse arrepentido por tener que asesinarlos, pero no es como si eso se quedase grabado en su conciencia permanentemente. Con el tiempo se acabaría olvidando de esas personas cuando aparecieran otras... Si, puede sonar un poco cruel, pero en la opinión de Issei, ellos tenían la culpa de dejarse seducir por esas cucarachas que deberían ser pisadas hasta que fueran tan solo restos. Deberían haberse dado cuenta de la verdad: ese pensamiento hacía que Issei fuera capaz de dormir como un bebé durante las noches.

Además de todo eso, él no podría ser catalogado como un humano después de saber lo que **Yami** era en realidad. Las pocas personas que lo habían sabido habían terminado horrorizadas hasta tal punto que vomitaron. Y pese a que eso hería sus sentimientos cuando ocurría con personas que él estimaba, tampoco puedo culparlos. Quizás se debiera a que, como bien se dijo, no podría ser considerado del todo un humano, pero ese pequeño dato no le podría importar menos. Lo único relevante es que ahora podía matar a mujeres con muchas más ganas.

Después de todo, **Yami** se encargaría de hacerlas sufrir cuando ya no estén en este mundo, algo que, fráncamente, le encantaba. Así podrían lamentarse toda la vida por los horribles actos que cometieron contra los hombres.

Pero volviendo a lo que importaba en estos momentos, Issei no estaba para nada triste o resentido por la muerte de Saji Genshirou. Si bien había sido manipulado por esa odiosamente engreída Sona Sitri, su prematura muerte no había tenido nada que ver con ello. Tan solo estaba en el lugar equivocado y en la hora equivocada. Él no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho, por más quisiese. Rito terminó asesinándolo por algún motivo que él no entendía, pero el punto es que lo hizo esa persona, su pequeño hermanito, así que era obvio que había una razón detrás, por más bizarra que fuera. Él se aseguraría primero de conocer sus motivos, y ahí decidir cómo debía actuar.

Le había dado un par de semanas para que terminase de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo, para después largarse de aquí lo más rápido posible. Ahí es cuando lo empezaría a perseguir: ni un solo momento antes. Mientras tanto, le iba a dejar todo el problema a las Herederas Gremory y Sitri, y presenciar cómo lidiarán con esto. Él solamente intervendrá cuando las hermanitas de los Maous estén en un terrible peligro de muerte. Para él, que la Nobleza de ambas fuera exterminada hasta que solo queden restos no podría importarle menos. No pensaba salvarlos... y menos cuando _esa_ cosa estaba entre ellos.

- _Bueno... Quizás le eche una ayuda al [Caballero] Gremory, así podré cumplir con la petición de Sirzechs y hacer a un simple Demonio Reencarnado más fuerte que su propia Ama y la Sekiryuutei Actual..._ \- Sería bastante agradable que el único hombre en ese grupo terminara siendo el más poderoso. Eso le daría una buena lección de humildad a esas malditas cucarachas. Aunque no fuera un maestro con la espada como Hiroto, aún podía defenderse, y sin duda contaba conque era muchas veces más fuerte que Kiba Yuuto. Hasta le vencía en su propia especialidad: la velocidad.

Estaba tan metido en sus divagaciones para hacer tiempo... Él absolutamente no quería entrar en la casa de Sona Sitri ni aunque la vida se le jugase en ello. Puede que fuera en parte su culpa por haber dejado morir a Saji Genshirou a manos de Rito, pero eso poco le podría importar. Si tuviera que comparar la vida de su hermanito pequeño querido contra la de un desconocido que le puso mala cara cuando le vió... La respuesta es bastante obvia, ¿no? Él no sentía la más mínima preocupación por cómo reaccionaría la Nobleza de Sona Sitri ante esto. Según el informe que Sirzechs amablemente le dió, si bien Saji era un Demonio Reencarnado con muy poco de haber ¨renacido¨, obtuvo el cariño de casi la totalidad de la Nobleza Sitri, con excepción de la cucaracha orgullosa de Sona, debido a algo sobre el Aura de Dragones o alguna clase mierda super loca de ese estilo.

Sin importa cuánto hubiera visto en tan pocos años, los Dragones le seguían pareciendo seres que desafiaban toda lógica que los humanos y Sobrenaturales tenían impuestas. Son entes de destrucción, cierto... pero aun así, Issei los consideraba entidades dignas de admiración... Menos a Tiamat. A esa maldita cucaracha Dragona debería simplemente desaparecer de este mundo: pensaba Issei. Cualquier especie femenina, sin importar qué Raza sea, debería conocer su lugar en el mundo; **siendo engullidas por Yami.**

Se lamentaba no haberla absorbido, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar atado a la Alianza y tener una decente relación con Ajuka Belcebú, el único que podía controlar cuando Sirzechs comenzaba a hablar maravillas que no existen sobre su hermanita querida. Estaba seguro de que si utilizaba **[Kyushu]** con ella, tendría el poder de al menos no morir rápidamente contra **[Invencible]** si fuera necesario un enfrentamiento... Y honestamente, él no quería volver a verlo en toda su vida si le era posible. Desde ese ¨accidente¨ él no ha parado de querer enfrentarlo en cada oportunidad posible.

El hecho de que hubiera podido sobrevivir a él no quiere decir que automaticamente podría plantarle cara en un combate directo. Perdería en pocos minutos y eso si él se llegaba a controlar para ver ¨de lo que era capaz¨.

Tristemente, todos los **[9 Reyes Supremos]** eran seres que no podrían ser controlados por la lógica humana, e Issei no era la excepción a la regla.

Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente al sentir una ligera molestia en su torso. Con cierta curiosidad, observó qué es lo que había causado esa repentina sensación de malestar... Sobra decir que la curiosidad se convirtió en un odio absoluto al ver delante de él, parada de manera orgullosa, a la querida ¨So-tan¨ de la Maou Serafall mirándolo con una arrogancia digna de los Demonios de Clase Alta que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que ella lo había congelado casi por completo.

Maldito Hielo que se expande rápidamente: pensó Issei con molestia al verse ¨atrapado¨ por este ser inferior.

-¿Podría saber qué es lo que haces parado aquí, en mi humilde morada, expulsando toda esa aura maliciosa? He estado esperando a que entrarás a mi casa desde hace varios minutos, así que espero que entiendes que actualmente me encuentro algo impaciente.- Dijo la chica de ojos moradas, iguales a los de la Maou Leviatán, con una voz que reflejaba una arrogancia sin limites a los ojos de Issei. Seguramente contaba conque podría sacarme toda la información que quiere antes de matarme: pensó con gran ira el castaño. -En estos momentos me encuentro en una situación bastante preocupante, así que quiero terminar rápido con esto. ¿Podrías decirme qué te impulso a venir a mi casa con esa intención asesina?- A pesar de que sus palabras eran bastante corteses, la expresión facial rompía toda esa imagen en mil pedazos.

-Pues tengo 2 cosas que decir...- Comenzó a decir Issei, intentando aguantarse las ganas de devolverle el Hechizo multiplicado por 100, algo que era fácilmente realizable por él tras haber absorbido a cientos de Magos talentosos a lo largo de sus batallas. Esperaría su oportunidad que, tristemente, no era ahora... -En primera, ¿a qué te refieres con esa mierda de ¨humilde morada¨? Esto prácticamente es una masión de gente asquerosamente rica compactada en tamaño a una casa promedio. Se parece más a algo sacado de la antigua Grecia. Hasta creo que el Olimpo tiene algo similar.- Pese a que estaba diciendo sus verdaderos pensamientos, sabía perfectamente que eso molestaría a la Heredera Sitri, algo por lo que valió totalmente la pena cuando vió su rostro rojo de ira.

-En segundo lugar, creo que estoy bien en suponer que tu asunto tiene que ver con Saji Genshirou, ¿verdad?- El color rojo de la cara de Sona desapareció, para pasar a una mirada mucho más seria y a la vez atemorizante... contra un Demonio o Ángel Caído de Clase Baja. Contra él, **[The Terror of Women]** , esa expresión no le causaba nada en especial... y más cuando era una cucaracha. -Por tu mirada, asumo que estoy en lo correcto. Eso es perfecto: me has ahorrado muchos problemas.

Con una facilidad que asustó a Sona, Issei destruyó todo el hielo que le rodeaba con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, demostrando que nunca había detenido sus movimientos. Con un cierto temor tras este suceso, Sona volvió a lanzarle un Hechizo de Hielo, con la esperanza de congelarlo... pero no funcionó. Simplemente lo lograba detener por un segundo antes de que se volviera a rompar como si nada.

Esta situación se repitió por varios segundos hasta que Issei no lo pudo soportar más. **-Deja de hacerlo, ¿quieres? O sino te mato.-** Si antes Sona no estaba asustada del joven misterioso, ahora finalmente podía decir que se encontraba aterrorizada. Repentinamente el aura oscura a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse en niveles que la superaban a ella por un gran margen. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos dorados comenzaron a brillar de una manera bastante peligrosa. Viendo del peligro que corría hasta que llegara su Nobleza, o en su defecto, la de Rias, decidió que lo mejor era no atacar... aún.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que sabes sobre Saji?- Pese a que no quisiera hacerlo, su voz salió con un ligero tartamudeo, demostrando que estaba nerviosa... o algo mucho peor: asustada por un tipo completamente desconocido que había venido aquí de la nada. Tal vez no haya sido la mejor opción haber salido de mi casa e intentar congelarlo: se reprendía mentalmente a si misma por su exceso de confianza, un defecto del que se estaba dando cuenta justo ahora.

Issei, aunque no quisiese contesar una duda que tuviera una cucaracha, vió que mientras más pos-pusiera esto, mayores serían las probabilidades de que su Nobleza o la de Rias Gremory vengan hacia aquí, lo que, efectivamente, se traduce en muchas más cucarachas con las que lidiar y las que, por desgracia, no podía matar. El que su para nada querido hermana estuviera en ese grupo hacían las cosas mucho peores para Issei.

Así que debía ser muy directo. Ir al grano para poder irse de esta zona cuanto antes mejor.

-Tengo el cádaver de Saji Genshirou almacenado en un Circulo Mágico. ¿Lo quieres?

...

A juzgar por su reacción, supo que no fue la mejor idea ser tan directo.

 _ **-DragonPulse-**_

 _ **Hola, aquí DragonPulse trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia que, honestamente, recibió mejor aceptación de la que esperaba. Sabía que esta idea no agradaría a todo el público de DxD que esta acostumbrado a un prota más amable o héroico, así que estoy gratamente sorprendido por esto.**_

 _ **Es que... Wow. Esta historia ya ha recibido 9 comentarios en poco más de una semana, algo que me alegra. También agradezco a los que dejaron favs o follows a esta historia. Aunque no podré agradecerselos individualmente porque, honestamente, son demasiados, agradezco su apoyo.**_

 _ **Bueno... Ahora comentaré mis opiniones con respecto al capítulo.**_

 _ **En primera, Sona. Puede que no haya aparecido mucho, pero ella tendrá mucha relevancia al pasar los capítulos. Quizás no tanto a nivel de las peleas, ya que de eso se encargaran el grupo Gremory, Issei y algún que otro de los [9 Reyes Supremos] que iran apareciendo, ella si que tendrá su propio arco de crecimiento junto con su Nobleza. Aquí Sona estará un poco más cambiada y orgullosa, por así decirlo, pero tampoco creo que le cambie mucho la personalidad. Sería básicamente mi propia interpretación del personaje**_

 _ **Como dije, no esperen que aparezca mucho en las batallas, ya que sin Saji francamente no le veo mucha oportunidad de lucirse o hacer que su Nobleza se inspiré, pero no será una inútil. Ella madurara mucho en el aspecto mental y sabrá cómo obtener lo quiere... Básicamente, sería como... Selze-algo Lannister, por poner un ejemplo... Aunque no haya visto la serie o leído los libros, vi que la gente no para de tocar las pelotas con lo buen villana que es, algo que intentaré emular con Sona.**_

 _ **Recalco el intentar.**_

 _ **Ahora, vamos con Saji... Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir de él? Me gusta mucho su personaje, ya que se nota como pese a admirar a Issei por todos los logros que ha demostrado, él aspira a superarlo. Me agrada su rivalidad con Issei y como éste fue creciendo gracias a ello, demostrando que Issei no es necesariamente siempre el foco de atención, como se demostró en el Rating Game entre Rias y Sona.**_

 _ **El problema viene cuando Io, la Actual Sekiryuutei, no tendrá tanto peso en la historia como pensé en un principio.**_

 _ **Ósea, como hermana de Issei, ella definitivamente aparecerá recurrentemente en la historia y ya no puedo esperar para mostrar sus interacciones que, por si aún no lo sabías, no será para nada amigable. Pero fuera de eso, ella no tendrá relevancia hasta más o menos el Acto 3 en el fic, y cuando llegué ahí, tendrá un poder con el que fácilmente podría derrotar a Saji y hasta incluso matarle... Sí, maté a Saji porque francamente no tengo nada pensado para él salvo su muerte.**_

 _ **Él tendrá gran peso para Io y la Nobleza Sitri, y será un pilar fundamental en el crecimiento de Sona como personaje, pero si él está vivo, nada de eso se conseguirá.**_

 _ **DarkerUchiha me había dicho que parecía un escritor sin escrupulos, y francamente no entendí muy bien a qué se refería... hasta ahora. Yo no temo asesinar personajes, incluso si me agradan. Como dije antes, Saji me parece un buen personaje, y de hecho es uno de mis favoritos junto con Issei, Vali, Kiba y Sairaorg... Curioso que todos ellos sean hombrs, ¿verdad? Esto se debe a que, personalmente, considero que los personajes femeninos de DxD están, por lo general, pobremente desarrollados. Rias, Asia e Irina son los ejemplos más notorios de ello, a mi parecer.**_

 _ **También les quiero dejar en claro que no tengo pelos en la lengua al decir que no temo matar a personajes femeninos, o ¨Waifus¨, para que entienden mejor. Incluso tengo pensado hacer que muera una chica del grupo Gremory en este Acto... No diré cuál ya que será un tremendo spoiler. Saji no solo fue un movimiento para hacer avanzar la trama del grupo Sitri y de Io, sino también para demostrar este punto.**_

 _ **Ahora, con respecto a Issei... Seguramente muchos se esperaban que Issei fuera una especie de hijo de puta con las pelotas del tamaño de pelotas de playa, ¿verdad?... Bueno, mi idea inicial era hacerlo así, pero luego pensé que quedaría muy plano, así que decidí hacerlo de esta manera: con sentimientos.**_

 _ **Él es capaz de sentir aprecio y hasta incluso cariño por las personas que, en su opinión, se lo merecen. Rito fue el más cercano a él, así que considero perfectamente natural su comportamiento. Él no desea acabar con su vida, pero debe seguir órdenes. Es como algo que muchos escritores de Fanfiction usarían para crear una historia de amor, pero yo no haré eso.**_

 _ **Algo que siempre me ha molestado del fandom de DxD es que le den tan poca importancia a los hombres, quienes como ya dije, por lo general poseen tramas mucho más sólidas y no tan génericas. Incluso los que no son Harem terminan dandole mucha importancia a las mujeres de DxD, salvo algunas excepciones. Aqui los hombres tendrán mucha más relevancia que la del mejor amigo, el protagonista Badass o el enemigo al que no quiere ni su abuela. Planeo utilizar mucho a Kiba para la trama, así que ya están advertidos por si se enojan de que no aparezca ninguna Waifu tanto como los hombres.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que me he extendido demasiado, así que mejor vayamos a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Bueno, te puedo asegurar que Issei tendrá algo de paciencia con Rias y Sona, y no terminará matándolas, pero si te aseguro que habrá algunos ¨deslices¨ por parte del castaño de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **ElAdonisKun:**_

 _ **No, de mujeres, aunque me saco una sonrisa el chiste. Me alegro que te intrigara y espero que eso te ánime a seguir leyendola.**_

 _ **antifanboy:**_

 _ **Me alegra que creas que mi historia es algo prometedora. Sé que mi historia podría considerarse innovdadora, pero que lo digas tú, uno de los usuarios a los que más admiro de DxD lo digo, me alegra mucho. Espero que lo sigas dando una oportunidad, y no tengas pelos en la lengua al decir lo que no te gusto, ya que me ayuda a mejorar.**_

 _ **Sobre el comentario... Sí, sé que crear un Harem con este tipo de protagonista es bastante díficil de escribir, aunque muy curioso de leer, para ser honestos. Sí, en principio pensaba hacer la historia sobre un Issei bad-boy que no confiaba en las mujeres. Con el tiempo la historia terminó mutando hasta un Issei misógeno a más no poder. De hecho, la razón por la que decidí que sería Harem se debe más que nada a que me parecía interesante cómo actuaría un protagonista así rodeado de mujeres que están interesadas en él... Spoiler: Seguramente sufra como ningún otro al comienzo.**_

 _ **Bueno, es cierto que quizás podría haberle bajado un poco el puesto a Issei, pero sí o sí debía hacerlo mínimante comparable a Sirzechs y Ajuka para el futuro de la trama. Si lo hacía estar en el puesto 7 o 9, entonces el resto debería ser puros monstruos que incluso podrían derrotar cada uno a Dioses como Indra o Shiva. Eso sería demasiado bestia, y francamente, si eso llegase a pasar, entonces la humanidad no tendría nada que temer. [Invencible] es, en terminos de poder puro, el más poderoso de los [9 Reyes Supremos, y actualmente podría rondar por el puesto 5 del [Top 10]. Y puede que podría haberlo solucionado haciendo que no hubiera tanta diferencia entre uno y otro, pero entonces tendría que hacer combates donde mínimante se destruya un país o no tendría sentido.**_

 _ **Cuando Sirzechs piensa que si él e Issei luchan, medio Japón sería destruido, no era una exageración.**_

 _ **Además, como dato curioso y que seguramente nadie notó porque, o a nadie le importo o me olvidé de ponerlo, los [9 Reyes Supremos] están basados en lo peligrosos que son para los Sobrenaturales y qué tanto les beneficía a los humanos tenerlos en la Guerra. El más fuerte de los [Reyes Supremos] perfectamente podría ser derrotado por [Invencible] e incluso por Issei, si se dan ciertas circunstancias.**_

 _ **Y sobre Thor... Bueno, el canon de DxD nunca explicó que tan fuertes serían en una pelea uno a uno, y creo que ni siquiera Thor ha llegado a hacer acto de presencia, por lo que no estoy muy seguro de su verdadera fuerza o que tanto podría destruir con su ataque más fuerte. No sé si él ya ha aparecido en las novelas, ya que la terminé dejando por el volumen 12, después de que Issei volviera a la vida. Solamente sé que apareció Shiva y que Rizevim aparentemente murió... Tremendo Spoiler que me lleve, ¿verdad? Aunque no estoy seguro de quién es Rizevim, aparentemente fue el Líder de la Khaos Brigade o algo así.**_

 _ **Más adelante planeo explicar cómo fue posible que [Invencible] lograra vencer a Thor, pero por ahora eso queda en el misterio por un buen tiempo.**_

 _ **TheFat Cartman:**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que haya entrado en tu lista de favoritos.**_

 _ **Sí... Issei llevará a su paciencia hasta el límite, y las chicas sufritán bastante por eso en algunas ocasiones.**_

 _ **Bueno... no tengo idea de cuando tendré listo el próximo capítulo, pero quizás sea para finales de este mes..**_

 _ **Pido perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que hayan encotrado.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	4. Acto One: 03

_**Creo que cometí un error con respecto a las fechas en que inicia el fic. ya que realmente el otoño empieza en Octubre en Japón, y no en marzo... Pero en mi defensa, Ishibum tampoco se molesta en hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Digo, gracias a unas imagenes que busque sobre las ¨futuras¨ Novelas, me encontré conque sucede la Navidad... en invierno.**_

 _ **Quizás me esté confundiendo con las Estaciones de Estrenos de Anime, que empiezan desde el primer día de cada mes hasta el último del año. Según esto, para Navidades aún debería ser otoño. Bastante cerca de Invierno, pero otoño al fin y al cabo... Ugh. Cada vez me estoy confundiendo más.**_

 _ **Como sea, si alguien está dispuesto a aclararme esta, estaría muy agradecido. Dejénem la información en los comentarios.**_

 _ **-DragonPulse-**_

 **Acto One: The Dead that fears Death - 3**

Pese a que Issei sabía que Sona Sitri tardaría un poco en salir de su estupor, sinceramente, no estaba en sus planes quedarse esperando como un jodido imbécil a una cucaracha de mierda. Él no estaba obligado a darle el cádaver de Saji Genshirou ni mucho menos. La única razón por la quehacía esto se debía exclusivamente por el bien de Rito. Él no quería que los jodidos Demonios se enteraran de su existencia aún. Si ellos se metían en est asunto, estaba seguro de que no podría investigar en paz en un buen tiempo.

Ellos serían un estorbo innecesario en sus planes, y aunque quizás podría amenazarlos para que no hicieran ningún movimiento, conociendo el orgullo de los Demonios de Clase Alta, muy probablemente deseen demostrar que ellos también son capaces o estupideces de similar calibre. Y aunque le importaba bien poco que las Herederas Sitri y Gremory murieran de manera tan estúpida, era su trabajo asegurarse de que ellas no murieran en este trabajo... No quería tener a todo el Inframundo y a un Sirzechs enojado a más no poder corriendo detrás de él. Además de una molesta Serafall a la que no podía matar... aún.

Su Maestro era cercano a la Maou Leviatán por alguna inexplicable razón, y aunque él estaba ciertamente frustrado de no poder matarla cuando le molestaba con sus pasayadas, entendía que su Maestro tendría sus razones para hacerlo. Él nunca estaba con una persona tan solo por el placer. Había algo que él necesitaba de ella, y hasta que lo consiguiera, la mantendría a su lado, por mucho dolor que le provocase... O al menos esa era la impresión que Issei tenía sobre su Maestro. La verdad es que el hombre era un jodido misterio sin resolver para el castaño, y siempre le ha tomado con la guardia baja en sus misiones durante la Guerra.

Un maldito cabrón del que nunca podrías estar seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones, incluso cuando hayas pasado años con él.

Pero bueno, se estaba desviando de lo verdaderamente importante: Cómo carajos lidiar con una Sona Sitri bastante sorprendida y que intentaba parecer atemorizante. Lógicamente no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había hecho una mala elección de palabras. Seguramente dio a entender que él era el asesino de Saji Genshirou en vez de alguien misterioso (ósea, Rito) Y aunque le agradaba que sus suposiciones estuvieran tan erradas, tampoco era bueno que los Demonios de la zona comenzaran a considerarlo su enemigo. Y visto desde un punto de vista diferente, él realmente era el enemigo público número 1 de las mujeres, pero no pensaba matarlas... por ahora. Tan solo las golpearía si se lo llegaban a merecer.

Traducción: Si ellas le rompían las bolas de cualquier manera imaginable, él les rompería un brazo... Y no bromeaba. Estaba seguro de que Sirzechs estaría contento de que se hubiera controlado tan bien. Incluso quizás hasta su Maestro se sentiría levemente orgulloso de él, para variar. Por ese motivo es que no la estaba torturando cruelmente cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo de manera desafiante, como si creyera que realmente tendría una oportunidad contra él, una de los seres que fácilmente podría entrar en el [Top 10] de los más fuertes del mundo si quisiera... Tristemente, aún le faltaba un cierto nivel para alcanzar dicha posición, pero no es como si estuviera apurado o le interesase conseguri dicha meta.

Al fin y al cabo, eso no afectaba en nada a conseguir su objetivo.

Issei decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de aquí lo más rápido posible cuando notó que, efectivamente, la Nobleza de la Sitri se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquí a toda velocidad, que, para agregar, no era mucha, salvo por algunas excepciones. Chasqueó los labios al saber que seguramente los había contactado antes de que saliera de su mansión compactada para intentar cogelarlo. Supo que no ganaría nada con quedarse aquí intentar calmar a la Sitri, cosa que, en su opinión, nunca conseguiría. Y no es como si estuviera muy dispuesto a ser amable y entablar unca conversación con una cucaracha, si era honesto consigo mismo.

En un movimiento veloz, él hizo aparecer un Circulo Mágico de Almacenamiento en frente de Sona ¨Shitori¨, haciendo que ella decidiera entrar en guardia rápidamente para contraatacar. Mostró una sonirsa perturbadora cuando se le ocurrió una idea bastante buena para molestar a Sona Sitri, y además cobrarse con intereses su mirada de superioridad y no conocer cuál era su lugar. Hizo que sus ojos dorados brillaran intensamente mientras miraban a Sona Sitri, lo cual sumado a su sonirsa que seguramente era inquietante, hizo que ella decidiera lanzar un ataque de hielo.

Justo cuando el cuerpo muerto y sin cabeza de Saji Genshirou comenzaba a salir del Circulo Mágico, rápidamente le ordenó a **Yami** que cubriera el cuerpo sin vida con una niebla negra que tanto utilzaba para asechar a las mujeres que merecían un castigo. Su Poder obedeció con gusto y el cuerpo de Saji Genshirou fue rodeado de la famosa neblina oscura que, para desgracia de Sona Sitri, impidió que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que tenía en realidad. Seguramente ella pensaba que era un ataque que podría amenazarla gravemente, así eso explicaría el repentino aumento en el Maná reunido en esa esfera de hielo.

Sin tapujo alguno por el cuerpo de un muerto que no se merecía tal destino, arrojó lo que a ojos de Sona Sitri debía parecer una Bola de Oscuridad increíblemente grande y peligro. Ella, creyendo que corría un grave peligro de muerte gacias al aspecto intimidante que daba un ¨ataque¨ de ese tamaño, no dudo en lanzar su ataque hacia lo que fuera que le haya arrojado el joven castaño. Ella no se esperaba que mientras ambos ataques estaban por impactar, el joven castaño de ojos dorados se hubiera esfumado de tal forma que, sinceramente, parecía tan solo un fantasma. Como tampoco esperaba que la oscuridad que rodeaba a lo que fuera que le lanzó se esfumase, revelando el cuerpo de alguien sin cabeza, pero que extrañamente poseía el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh... No necesito mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

 _ **Tengo el cádaver de Saji Genshirou, ¿lo quieres?**_

Y mucho menos se esperaba que en esos momentos su Nobleza estuviera a la distancia justa para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mirada que Momo y Ruruko le estaban dedicando le hizo darse cuenta de que el maldito bastardo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo único que ellos vieron fue cómo estaba lanzando un ataque devastador al cuerpo que, a sus ojos, posiblemente sea el de Saji Genshirou, la persona de la que se habían enamorado... Y de la estaba a punto de maltratar aún más su cádaver sin cabeza.

Ese pequeño segundo que Sona Sitri tenía para reflexionar, solo se le pudo ocurrir una simple palabra que podía explicar perfectamente su estado de ánimo. Aquella palabra que siempre consideró vulgar y de muy mal gusto se convertiría en su favorita por un buen tiempo... Uno que quería olvidar lo más pronto posible cuando haya pasado.

-Mierda.- Mientras Sona Sitri gemía esas palabras con una mirada de profundo odio contra ese tipo misterioso, y a la vez resignación de lo que se convertirían sus días de ahora en adelante cuando su Nobleza viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el cádaver ahora congelado de Saji Genshirou. Ya era suficientemente chocante que su cabeza y una pierna suya hayan sido arrancadas de una mirada misteriosa y que, honestamente, preferiría que se mantuviera así por siempre, sino que ahora ellas tendrían que lidiar conque acababa de congelarle hasta la médula, hasta tal punto en que cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso, simplemente se rompió en pedazos como si fuera un hielo normal.

Daba igual que pudiera explicarlo con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, su Nobleza solo se quedaría con la imagen de la persona a la que llegaron a apreciar siendo congelada y destruía por ella en el proceso. Ellas eran Humanas Reencarandas que no tenían mucho tiempo de relacionarse con lo Sobrenatural, salvo por Tsubaki, pero nunca habían experimentado la muerte de alguien con quien convivían en su día a día. Era simplemente chocante para personar normales... Y el muy cabrón de ese tipo lo sabía mejor que nadie: Por eso fue que hizo esto.

 _-Maldito seas..._ \- Pensó con gran ira la Heredera de la Casa Sitri mientras veía como Momo y Ruruko comenzaban a hiperventilar por lo que habían visto... Tan solo pudo agarrarse la cabeza por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo... Tendría que llegar al fondo de esto si quería recuperar su imagen con su Nobleza. Tendría que investigar a ese chico de ojos dorados primero y ver lo que sabía. Su instinto como Demonio le decía que ese sujeto es peligroso, pero quizás no fuera el asesino de Saji. Digo, ¿qué clase de asesino se mostraría ante la Ama del Demonio que acababa de matar? Tan solo haría que corriera un peligro innecesario.

Pero seguramente él sepa quién fue el asesino... Y por el bien de su imagen ya destruída, si es que las caras que le mostraban su Nobleza eran una pista, lo descubriría a toda costa.

 _-Pero primero... quiero una aspirina. Urgentemente_

Definitivamente sería una larga noche para Sona Sitri.

 **()()()()()**

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la Zona Comercial de Kuoh, no pude evitar quedarme mentido en unos pensamientos para nada santos... Y no, no me estoy refiriendo a algo relacionado con esas cucarachas, para que quede claro. No pienso soportar la idea de relacionarme físicamente con... _eso_. No... Lo que verdaderamente me inquietaba era algo relacionado con el pequeño hermanito mío que, honestamente, pensé que estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo.

No... **Sé que él debería estar muerto**. Yo recuerdo perfectamente el día en que todo eso sucedió. Absolutamente me niego a aceptar que paso algo tan descabellado como que al final fue salvado por alguien misterioso y las circunstancias lo terminaron llevando a asesinar personas... Por Dios, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un Fanfiction con alguna clase de Mary Sue que esta mal hecha incluso entre las Mary Sue? No quiero ni recordar mi experiencia con algunos de esos trabajos.

Sé que él murió y que debería seguri muerto. Yo vi su cuerpo totalmente aplastado por alguna clase de Hechizo de Gravedad de ese Demonio de Clase Alta... Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué es que sigue vivo? Además, ¿por qué de repente se ha puesto a matar a diestra y siniestra? Puede entender que las personas cambien mucho durante el pasar de los años, pero claramente Rito no disfruta del asesinato, así que el que lo haga por simple gusto no tiene sentido.

Podría ser que lo estuvieran obligando a hacerlo por alguna clase de motivo que desconozco. Esa es la teoría que más fuerza tiene para mí, y la que personalmente me inclino a creer. No quiero ni imaginarme en la tercera posibilidad. Ese pensamiento hace que mi cuerpo se siente repentinamente frío... De ningún modo podría ser posible, ¿verdad? Esa maldita perra se aseguro de que todo esto se mantuviera con normalidad. Dudo que de repente las cosas se estén cayendo a pedazos, ¿no?... Si, lo sé: es probable que eso es lo que justamente esté pasando, pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Pero supongo que, sin importar cuál de las 2 opciones sea, no puedo negar que Rito ha cometido asesinatos contra humanos inocentes y un Demonio Reencarnado en pleno cese al fuego contra la humanidad. Una pequeña mecha como ésta sería suficiente para mandar todo este mundo a la mierda. Y a pesar de que no me podría importar menos, si la tercera opción resulta ser la correcta, entonces una Guerra es lo último que debería suceder... Me niego a morir junto con todo el mundo, si es que puedo evitarlo.

Honestamente, siento que me he metido de lleno en la mierda. No solo tnego confirmado que mi hermanito aún vive, algo en lo que no creía hasta ahora, sino que además de todo, resulta que él esta asesinando a toda persona que se le cruza por alguna extraña razón que debo averiguar. Como cereza del pastel, tendré que ir desde mañana a la Academia Kuoh, lugar que no solo tiene como mayoría a cucarachas del peor tipo: hormonales, sino que encima de todo, están la Nobleza de Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory junto a las mismas, a las cuales tengo prohibido matar por ahora.

Ugh. Siento que terminaré pasando un mal rato... por un muy largo tiempo.

 **()()()()()**

Kiba Yuuto nunca se consideró una persona especialmente amable, pese a que todas las evidencias aputaran a lo contrario. Sí, puede que él estuviera más que dispuesto a dar la vida si era necesario por el bien de sus compañeros Demnio y de su Buchou, como también era bien sabido que poseía la popularidad más alta que jamás haya visto Kuoh en cuanto a popularidad con el sexo opuesto, debido nuevamente a su siempre amable sonrisa que hacía dúo con su actitud servicial. Seguramente nadie se imaginaría que Kiba Yuuto podría llegar a ser alguien que no podría demostrar emociones por los demás o al menos dignarse a fingirla.

Sin embargo eso es lo que estaba sucediendo... e Hyodou Io no podía dejar de mirarlo con una mirada estupefacta por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

 _ **Saji-kun era una buena persona y no se merecía ese destino... pero él seguía siendo miembro de la Nobleza de Sona Sitri-sama, así que pienso que es una buena para nosotros en el futuro, cuando volvamos a luchar en un Rating Game**_

Ella no podía concebir que Kiba Yuuto siquiera se atreviese a decir aquellas palabras tan crueles a alguien con quien llego a convivir agradablemente hace no mucho... No, ¿siquiera Kiba Yuuto sentía genuina alegría cuando Saji estaba con ellos, luchando contra Demonio Renegados o bromeando cuando fueron a ver esa pelicula juntos? ¿Acaso todo eso fue fingido? ¿Kiba Yuuto no sentía ningún sentimiento de aprensión hacia lo que ocurrió con la persona que juró ser su rival? Y si fueran así las cosas... ¿él tampoco sentía nada por ella? ¿Por Akeno-senpai? ¿Koneko-chan? ¿Asia-san? O incluso... ¿él sentía alguna clase de aprecio por Buchou, quién le dió una segunda oportunidad?

Quizás... **¿esta es la verdadera cara de Kiba Yuuto?:** Pensaba con sentimientos que no sabía describir la joven de cabellera castaña, mientras poco a poco su mirada iba convirtiéndose en una de terror al comprobar su mirada... una mirada que no reflejaba alguna clase de diversión por haberla engañado de esa forma o que se encontraba al menos un poco dólido por la muerte de Saji-kun... Nada... Kiba Yuuto no estaba arrepentido: él creía firmemente en lo que dijo.

Las palabras de su rival, el Actual Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer, bisnieto del Lucifer Original, vinieron a su cabeza rápidamente: _**Escucha, mi rival... Puede que te hayas hecho una idea equivocada de tu situación, así que te lo dejaré bien en claro... Los Demonios no necesariamente deben ser máquinas sanginarias que estarían dispuestos a asesinar a su madre si con ello consiguen sus objetivos... Pero aún asi si alguna clase de rival suyo se encuentra en una posición desfavorable, ellos no harán nada, por más que sea su mejor amigo... Incluso tu Ama no está exento de esto, por más que sea mucho más comprensiva que los Demonios de Clase Alta en general.**_

Esas palabras tenían mucha más fuerza cuando observó la cara de su Ama, Rias Gremory, quién a pesar de encontrarse totalmente impertubable mientras veía esta escena, ella le estaba dedicando una mirada de confusión... hacia ella, quién parecía haberse tomado mal las palabras de Kiba Yuuto. Ante esto no pudo evitar retroceder velozmente al mismo tiempo en que Kiba Yuuto daba un paso hacia adelante, un poco preocupado por ella... pero no por Saji Genshirou, quien acababa de morir horrorosamente por alguna clase de maniático homicida.

Luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo para intentar escapar de toda esta escena, ella recordó vividamente las últimas palabras que le dedicó su rival antes de irse hacia un lugar desconocido, intentando enfrenarse contra oponentes formidables, sin importar quiénes sean o cuantos problemas les traiga.

 _ **Mi rival, quizás tu Ama no te lo haya dicho por temor a cómo reaccionarías, pero supongo que debería decirtelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Consideralo un premio de consolación por haberme dado un combate más que decente... Sin importar que tanto puedan cambiar las cosas, recuerda esto: nosotros somos los Demonios, entidades que obran el mal. Da igual que hayan personas que quieren un destino diferente como Sirzechs Lucifer, porque por más que quiera, las cosas no pueden cambiar. Esta en nuestra naturaleza ser malvados y codiciosos, deseando cumplir nuestras metas a cualquier costo... Incluso podemos llegar a ser peores que los humanos, y eso ya es decir mucho.**_

Esas palabras nunca las tomo en serio, creyendo que solamente eran las palabras de una persona que solamente conoció la parte oscura del Inframundo al estar rodeado de personas como Rizevim Livan Lucifer, pero ahora... con toda esta situación... no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta al no haber escuchado las sabias palabras del Hakuryuukou, quien a pesar de haber vivido y conocido la peor parte de los Demonios, seguía siendo una realidad. Una gota de sudor bastante notoría bajo por su mejilla izquierda al darse cuenta de que ellos le estaban mirando con curiosidad, no viendo cuál era el problema con esto... No... **ellos no veía el problema, porque en primer lugar, no había un problema como tal según su punto de vista.** Toda esta gama de pensamientos eran de lo más natural para ellos, personas que si bien era más amables que el resto de Demonios que había conocido, no había duda que estaba en su sangre hacer actos malvados, aunque fueran sin intención.

Su Ama y Buchou le estaba mirando ya con una expresión de arrepentimiento, pero seguramente no era por haber creído que sus pensamientos o forma de actuar ante la repentina muerte de alguien que se relacionó mucho con ellos en tan poco tiempo hasta el punto de pasar a lo cotidianidad. Sino que estaba arrepenida por haber pospuesto este tema por demasiado tiempo, creyendo que ella lo debería haber entendido hacer bastante. Que seguramente se haya dado cuenta de que en realidad así es como funcionaban ellos, los Demonios, **el mal encarnado que condenó a la humanidad.**

Kiba, Akeno y Koneko también le miraban con una expresión que reflejaba entendimiento y comprensión por su, hasta hace unos momentos, extraña actitud. Ellos estuvieron relacionados con el peor lado de lo Sobrenatural, viendo como todo lo que querían les fue arrebatado en ese peligroso mundo que tanta injusticia profesaba y que se intentaba combatir a cada momento... sin buenos resultados. Ellos estaban familiarizados con esta manera de pensar y conocieron que no todo era tan bueno como lo pintaban. Sobre todo Kiba, el más cercano a ella y a la que en verdad consideraba parte importante en su vida, debido a la ayuda que le intentaba proporcionar sobre su problema con la Iglesia... O más precisamente, el Proyecto Espada Sagrada.

Quizás fuera por ese motivo que retrocedió unos pasos, intentando que ella recuperara la calma y no cometiera un acto impulsivo que tanta fama le habían dado entre sus comapeñeros, tanto Demoníacos como humanos por igual. Io agradeció profundamente eso con una mirada que intentaba demotrar su agradecimiento. Ya creyendo que estaba segura, comenzó a intentar regular su respiración para poder intentar tener un dialogo civilizado. A poco más de un metro suyo descansaba la muy tierna (y bastante pura hasta el punto de rozar lo peligroso) Asia Argento, quién se encontraba tomando una siesta ya que aún se encontraba con bastante sueño... Normal si apenas estaba empezando a amanecer en Kuoh. Debían ser apenas poco más allá de las 7, bastante temprano si consideraba que tuvieron que trasnochar para entrenar todo lo posible para el próximo Rating Game.

Pese a que Io sabía que tendría este tipo de consecuencia el seguir con el entrenamiento hasta casi las 1, sobre todo cuando hoy era día de escuela, en estos momentos no podía dejar de agradecerle al Rey Demonio porque las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera... Asia no tenía que vivir toda esta mierda... no cuando ella incluso llegaba a ser más pura que ella con respecto a estos temas... Una desventaja de tener una fe en que todos podían llegar a ser si se lo proponía. Seguramente este descubrimiento la shockearía a niveles bastantes peligrosos, y eso es algo que Io no estaba dispuesta permitir... Que la ilusión de una vida feliz se mantuviera todo lo posible: esa es la voluntad de Io para no haber gritado como una desquiciada cuando se enteró de este ¨secreto¨.

 **[Compañera, será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido]**

Dijo su socio para toda la vida, el Welsh Dragon, Ddraig Goch, el Dragón Galés, aquel que residía en su brazo derecho... Personalmente, consideraba que todo ese nombre era innecesariamente largo y díficil de pronunciar sin cometer alguna traba, así que simplemente lo dejo en ¨Dra-san¨, algo que no puso muy contento al Dragón Rojo, ya que en sus palabras, ¨rebaja toda su magnifica magnificencia¨... Sí, ella tampoco le encontraba sentido a esas palabras, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a las payasadas de su [Sacred Gear]. Él podía ser orgulloso como ningún otro en las varias ocasiones que demostró a lo largo de los pocos meses en que interactuararon, pero también se había convertido en la única persona-alma-cosa en quien podía contar en estos momentos de profunda crisis. Ya que, al menos, era seguro que él no deseaba su muerte o que sufriera algún mal. Básicamente era como un guardaespaldas que le protegía las 24 horas...

Lógicamente él no se sentía para nada feliz con esa ¨rídicula comparación¨, pero honestamente, tampoco pensaba cambiar su punto de vista, y de una manera retorcida, él comenzó a aceptar la realidad, ya que de vez en cuando soltaba frases como ¨es mi deber¨ cuando le advertía de alguna clase de peligro mortal... Dentro de todo, le agradaba tener a alguien con quien hablar y que supiera todos tus pensamientos... en ocasiones... muy especificas. Por suerte esta era una de esas raras ocasiones.

 _-No me digas lo obvio, Dra-san. Sé que no debo perder la calma en estos momentos... Quizás cometí un ¨ligero¨ error al haber interpretado las cosas de manera diferente, pero aun así ¡no puedo creer que ellos tengan esa clase de pensamientos sobre Saji-kun! ¡Recuerdo que Kiba-senpai parecía tratarlo tan bien a él, incluso cuando Saji-kun no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerle caso!... ¡¿Acaso podría ser eso?! ¡¿Quizás los Demonios son tan rencorosos hasta el punto en que actúan de esta manera... tan-!_

 **[¿Inhumana?... Lamento tener que repetirte la realidad, pero los Demonios siempre han sido así por norma general. Hay casos muy raros donde los Demonios se preocupen verdaderamente por los demás de manera desinteresada, como Sirzechs Lucifer, quién nunca ha dejado de velar por el Inframundo, independientemente de que lo beneficie o no. Incluso tu amable Ama, quien es mucho más amable que el promedio, no está exenta de solo velar por sus intereses. Es simple lógica Demoníaca]**

 _-Pues estoy mucho mejor sin saberla, la verdad._

 **[Como todos los Demonios Reencarnados que entraron a este mundo sin conocimiento previo. Fue ingenua tu manera de pensar, pero creo que yo también tengo un poco de culpa por todo esto, y no creo que quieras que te diga cuánto tiene Rias Gremory. Ella debería habertelo dicho hace tiempo, pero creo que no te lo dijo para no asustarte. Eras su primer caso de este estilo, así que podríamos calificarlo como un error de novata]**

 _-Pues mira cómo terminaron las cosas... Creo que todo empeoró mucho más de lo que debería... ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijo, si tanto miedo tenía de esta situación?- Preguntó a la consciencia del Dragón Galés con cierta desesperación, pero mucho menos que hace algunos momentos. Aparentemente se había olvidado de los Gremory, cosa que evidentemente le terminó ayudando para superar un poco su estado casi frénetico._

 **[Probablemente creyó que lo podrías ver con tus propios ojos, poco a poco para que no terminaras shockeada por recibir todo eso de golpe. Visto desde un punto de vista estrategico, no era un mal plan, pero como no has tenido mucho contacto con los Demonios de Clase Alta más allá de Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael y Raiser Phenex, es entendible que se generara esta confusión. Digo, la Sitri tenía una buena relación con tu Ama, mientras que el Bael, si bien no es tan altruista como Sirzechs Lucifer, al menos posee un código de honor digno de un Héroe como los de antaño... El Phenex, por otro lado, demostró ser un patán tan grande que su propia Casa te terminó agradeciendo por derrotarle y bajarle de su nube, algo que por lo general no suele suceder... Visto así, es entendible que tuvieras una impresión tan equivocada]**

 _-Así que... ¿sólo soy una jodida ingenua?_

 **[... Honestamente: Sí]**

 _-Gracias, Dra-san. Aprecio mucho tu brutal honestidad y falta de tacto._

 **[No te preocupes. A mí también me agrada cuando usas ese sarcasmo que incluso un bebé recién nacido podría notar]**

 _-... Lo mío fue sarcasmo, Dra-san._

 **[Que pena, porque lo mío fue completamente honesto]**

- _... Además los bebés no pueden entender nada.-_ Intentó hacer quedar mal a Ddraig bajo cualquier medio posible.

 **[¿Quién dijo que hablaba de un bebé humano? No compares a tu especie con nosotros, los magníficos Dragones, Compañera]**

 _-... Aunque me duela admitirlo, es obvio que has apaciguado un poco tu inmenso ego. Antes me hubieras lanzado todo un discurso sobre lo geniales que son ustedes y lo agradecida que debería estar por tenerte en mi brazo._

 **[¿Pero que acaso no es así? Simplemente no lo hice porque pensé que ya lo tenías asumido. No me gusta remarcar todo el tiempo lo obvio]**

A juzgar por el tono de voz que empleaba Ddraig Goch, parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante con la ira y estres acumulado que poseía su Actual Portadora. A diferencia del resto de portadores suyos, ella era la primera con la que podía hablar de manera tan natural y hasta lanzar algunas bromas sobre sus problemas, que, en general, no eran muy bien recibidas por ella. También era la primera que escuchaba atentamente sus consejos y le elogiaba por lo sabio que era, y eso de por si ya le daba muchos puntos a la joven. Era más que obvio que ella terminaría siendo la Portadora con la que mejor se llevaría... si es que no moría prematuramente, lo cual sería una pena... Disfrutaba enormente hacerla enfadar. Era bastante gracioso a su parecer.

Rias y su Nobleza párecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaba teniendo una conversación con el Welsh Dragon, y como siempre que ella estaba con esa expresión de seriedad (que en realidad escondía una sensación de puro odio, algo muy raro en ella, contra Dra-san, ya que ni siquiera en estas situaciones era capaz de no burlarse de su desgracia... Todavía recuerda el incidente de Vali, algo que prefiere olvidar por su propio bien) Pero claro, no hay forma de que ellos puedan saber eso simplemente con desearlo, ¿verdad? Así que, a sus ojos, probablemente el Welsh Dragon esté intentando explicarle lo mejor posible este ¨problema¨, quitándole un gra peso de encima a Rias... Personalmente, ella no quiere nada que ver con arruinarle la ilusión a una chica casi tan pura como la mismísima Asia como Hyodou Io.

Estaban seguros de que este problema podría solucionarse sin ir a incidentes mayores... quizás.

 **[Bueno, pero volviendo al tema que me importa... La verdad es que no hablaba de esto cuando dije que no cometieras una estupidez, Compañera...]**

 _-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces a qué te estas refiriendo exactamente con eso?... ¡¿Acaso podría ser que algún enemigo súper peligroso esté intentando matar a Buchou?! ¡O puede que incluso sean Vali y su grupo quienes vienen a molestarnos por el desastre que hicimos en el Rating Game pasado! ¡Ah! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrá Vali cuando le diga que perdí contra el usuario del [Absorsion Line]! ¡Seguramente el muy cabrón no parara de burlarse de mí! ¡¿Qué es lo que haré, Dra-san?!- Uno de los grandes defectos de Io que tanto le ha atormentado últimamente es que, si se llegaba a dar el caso en que perdía la calma en una situación, sin importar cuál sea, ella no pararía de lanzar insultos hacia las personas que no le caían tan bien. Aunque la mayoría pensaba que era un simple desliz de lengua, e incluidos en ese grupo se encontraban sus compañeros Demonios, lo cierto es que Ddraig lo llamab ¨quitarse la máscara¨._

 _Esa interpretación no le agrado para nada a Io, y decir esto así es como el eufemismo del año. Lo podía comprobar el pobre idiota (Matsuda) cuando éste intentó pedirle una cita... Que se recalce el intentar si hace falta... Desde ese día el pobre desgraciado perdió todo rastro de ¨amor verdadero¨ hacia Io... Ahora, ¿cómo debería tomarselo? Ese era una cuestión que incluso le perseguía hasta estos días, casi un mes después._

 **[No... Es alguien mucho más fuerte y terriblemente peor de tratar... Pase lo que pase, no hagas algo estúpido, Compañera... Porque seguramente podrías terminar con tu cuerpo en un funeral... O bueno, ten por seguro que tus pequeños trozos restantes lo harán...]**

-¿A-A quién-n te refieres, D-Dra-san? ¿Es tan peligroso?- Aparentemente, ninguno de los 2 pudo notar que Io acababa de hablar en voz alta, algo que extrañó en cierta medida a los Demonios. Sumado a su mirada de profunda preocupación, le hacían ver que probablemente el tema que trataban era mucho más serio... y urgente, si la expresión de la [Peón] les decía algo.

 **[Por supuesto que hablo de tu hermano mayor, Hyodou Issei...** _ **aquel que te quiere bien muerta cuanto antes...**_ **Puedo sentir su oscuridad por esta ciudad, si es que te preguntas cómo diablos sé eso]**

Aparentemente, Ddriag Goch conocía tan bien a su Portadora que no perdió tiempo en aclararle las cosas antss de que siquiera se dignase a abrir su boca. Esa era una gran desgracia para Io, ya que él siempre terminaba teniendo la última palabra en casi todo. Era una gran desgracia para ella.

Y para desgracia de ambos, parecía que Ddraig también se olvidó de hablar telepaticamente... Pero, ¿quién podía culparlos? Hacer eso continuamente era fráncamente molesto, en la humilde y no tan humilde opinión de ambos (adivinen quién es quién). Mientras la cara de Io comenzaba a tornarse de una palidez que, honestamente, le hacía parecer algunos años más anciana, Rias no pudo evitar recordar la descripción del extraño poder de aquel joven misterioso que le entregó el cuerpo de Saji.

 _-Probablemente sea el mismo, si es que lo que me dijo Sona sobre su fuerza es cierto..._

Luego tendría tiempo de lidiar con la aparente ingenuidad de su [Peón] sobre su nueva realidad. Si es que esa persona resultaba ser la misma que ella creía... estaba segura de que no podría controlarse correctamente... Ella querría hacerlo sufrir a como dé lugar.

 _-_ _ **¡El asesino de Millicas!**_

Las cosas estaban por tornarse bastante movidas en Kuoh. Issei no sería el único con un problea, aparentemente.

 **()()()()()**

Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Academia Kuoh, Hyodou Issei no podía dejar de lanzar maldiciones a cada Dios existente por haberle metido en esta situación: rodeado por malditas cucarachas que no paraban de verlo de manera jodidamente hormonal a sus ojos. Quería asesinarlas cuanto antes por siquiera atreverse a creer que él era uno de esos hombres que se dejaban manipular tan fácilmente por esas cosas. Pero, desgraciadamente, no podía hacerlo sin que las Demonios Gremory y Sitri estén sobre él a cada momento... Lamentaba enormemente el no poder matarla, pero no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer órdenes... todavía.

Avanzando a paso veloz por los corredores, deseando que esas cucarachas simplemente lo ignoren y continúen con sus páteticas vidas, cosa que al finla terminó por no ocurrir, Issei se estaba preparando mentalmente para los días más insufribles que jamás vivirá, donde estos Demonios termirarán siendo los protagonistas. Ya había generado una mala primera impresión con Sona Sitri, y estaba seguro de que ella intentaría interrogarlo para saber quién demonios había asesinado a Saji Gesnhirou, sino que encima de todo, la Heredera Gremory seguramente se convertiría en la espinilla en su culo. Ya podía imaginarla intentando atscarle a cada momento para obtener su tan poco importante venganza.

En situaciones normales no le podría importar menos aquello. Si ella decidía atacar primero, cosa que seguramente terminará pasando, él tendría las de ganar en un juicio contra los Demonios al usar la balsa de ¨lo hice en defensa propia¨ que ni el mismísimo Sirzechs Lucifer podría negar. Pero aun así no podía hacerlo... Aunque no fuera al mismo nivel que su Maestro, Issei apreciaba en cierta medida al Maou Lucifer por todo lo que ha hecho por él y los ideales que le mueven. Sin lugar a dudas él es el Demonio más amable y altruista que jamás haya existido... Lástima que tuviera a esa _cosa_ como su esposa. La cucaracha no paraba de darle problemas con sus ansias de torturarle horriblemente a cada segundo que pasaba.

Llegaba a un punto en que básicamente podría ser considerado algo digno de una loca... Aunque Issei, con su ¨pequeño problemilla¨, no es la mejor persona para decir eso, por mucho que le moleste escucharlo de otras personas. Sobre todo de ¨mujeres¨, como se hacen llamar.

 _-Supongo que tendré que prepararme para la gran bola de mierda que la vida me está mandando..._ \- Suspiró mientras pensaba eso el castaño de ojos dorados que, por momentos, se convertían en rubíes, aunque solo ocurría cuando estaba en extremo enojado o liberada todo su poder, cosa no muy común. Puede que se estuviera lamentando un poco de haber aceptado esta misión, pero cuando recordaba a Rito, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaban tan rápido como venían.

Había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto: pensaba Issei sobre el tema. Sin importar que tanto se alegre de que su pequeño hermanito esté vivo, el castaño no podía negar que había cosas que no cuadraba aquí... Por más que le doliera, él sabía que Rito había muerto hace años en un ataque de los Sobrenaturales, y fráncamente no creía que algún Dios haya tenido la amabilidad de revivirlo (porque ¿para qué harían tamaña mierda monumental?).

En caso de que milagrosamente haya sobrevivido al ataque por alguna clase de motivo que escapa a su compresión, ¿cómo era posibe que no hubier cambiado en nada su apariencia, aunque ya hayan pasado 4 años desde entonces? Ni siquiera su cara se había vuelto un poco más madura, cosa totalmente contraria a los miembros de su grupo, Issei incluido, que demostraron haberse convertido en adolescente con expresiones que, por más que le doliera admitirlo, eran increíblemente apuestas. Incluso esas cucarachas no eran tan desagradables si solo te concentrabas en su aspecto... Desgraciadamente, Issei solamente le importaba la parte interior.

Él no solo no envejeció ningún día, sino que encima utilizaba ese Báculo como arma. Eso no sería muy raro... sino fuera porque el Gobierno Japones lo tiene en su poder, y ellos no han dicho que esté haya sido robado... Además, ¿por qué mierda él decidiría dedicarse al asesinato? Él sabía que había algunas personas que fueron a la Guerra Sobrenatural y terminaron volviéndose unos maníaticos homicidas que superan en locura incluso al Joker de Batman. Pero Rito no parecí disfrutar de eso, e incluso lloró por haber asesinado a Saji Genshirou.

Y encima de todo, ¿que diantres fue esa aura negra que absorbió su hermanito del cuerpo de Saji? Parecía algo que solo Hades podría imitar... El pensamiento de que, quizás, su hermanito esté aliado con ese cabrón hijo de puta de Hades le generó una sensación para nada agradable a Issei... Desgraciadamente para el mundo, él no había encontrado la muerte que le dieron a Rizevim al final de la Guerra. No le sorprendería que él haya decidido poner a Rito como un recolector de almas por quién sabe qué motivo... Aunque murió muy joven, si él hubiera vivido lo suficiente, podría haber llegado al nivel de los **[9 Reyes Supremos]** con cierta facilidad.

 _-Ugh... No tiene sentido pensar en toda esta mierda. Lo único que estoy haciendo es confundir mi cerebro con pensamientos que no está capacitado para procesar._ \- Aunque inconscientemente se haya llamado a si mismo un tonto, era algo que Hyodou Issei no podía negar. Incluso con las intensivas clases de su Maestro, tan solo llegó al nivel mínimo para ser un estudiante promedio. **Yami** le estaba consolando intentando darle una sensación agradable a su cabeza dolida, algo que Issei agradeció con un pensamiento de gratitud.

Finalmente y sin saberlo hasta ahora, había estado caminando hacia el Salón en el que tendría que estar durante al menos unas 2 semanas. Él no pudo evitar pensar en lo molesto que se volvería todo durante ese corto periodo de tiempo. Lidiar con Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri ya de por sí era malo, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de ambas, pero que encima ella se empeñarán en hacerle este corto tiempo un infierno más grande todavía era algo que ya le generaba una gran irritación. Supo que había estado aquí por tiempo indefindo, pero que seguramente era largo a juzgar por la mirada curiosa del portero que seguramente se preguntaba por qué carajos no entraba de una buena vez.

Preparándose mentalmente para esto, Issei suspiró fuertemente, un signo que le recordaba que no había escapatoria a su destino y que era mejor resignarse de una vez. Con cierta vacilación debido a temor de qué clase de cucarachas podría encontrar pero no matar, el castaño de ojos dorados abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible, lo cual llamó mucho más atención de los alumnos y el profesor presente... Pero claro, ¿cómo podría Issei saber todo eso si aún no los había visto de frente?

Finalmente la puerta terminó abriéndose por completo, y aunque con algo de vacilación, él finalmente entró al salón de clases. Estaba con la duda constante en su cabeza de que, quizás, si alguna cucaracha hacia alguna de esas estupideces que merecían un castigo por su parte, él no podría contenerse y terminaría matándolas. Tenía que recordarse que ahora estaba en una sociedad ¨normal¨ donde todos debían actuar ¨normal¨ o sino todo el mundo (o en este caso, las 3 Facciones) no dejarían de romperle las bolas hasta que cometiera alguna locura monumental... La única razón por la que temía todo esto era simplemente por Rito y su temor de que los Sobrenaturales intentaran capturarlo para hacer vete-tú-a-saber-qué.

Aunque sonara contradictorio viniendo de alguien que le había dicho a él que lo mataría, Hyodou Issei no deseaba que su pequeño hermanito sufriera un destino tan oscuro... Mejor que sea él quién lo mate, así al menos podrá descansar en paz sabiendo que no experimeran hasta el hartazgo con su cuerpo... Podría confiar en Miguel, Azazel y sobre todo en Sirzechs, pero eso no aplicaba al resto de sus respectivas Razaz. Sobre todo los Demonios, quienes poseen la sociedad más corrompida de las 3.

Realmente no estoy hecho para estas cosas: pensaba el castaño mientras se paraba justo en frente del profesor, como él le había pedido.

-Aunque sé que es muy raro tener un alumno nuevo a estas alturas, el propio Director lo recomendó para estudiar aquí.- Al instante Issei supo que recibiría una mala impresión cuando vieran cómo serían sus calificaciones. Esperaba que las cucarachas no intentaran ridiculizarlo como hacen siempre en esas peliculas de Instituto que a su Maestro le gustan por algún motivo que escapa a su entendimiento... No quería tener problemas que le hicieran relacionarse con Sona Sitri en la medida de lo posible. -Espero que sean capaces de tratar bien a su nuevo compañero de clases. Por favor, presentate.- Le instó el profesor a hacer esas formalidades que tanto odiaba... Pero no tenía otra opción aparente, así que comenzó a escribir su nombre lo más rápido posible.

...

Sorprendentemente, le había salido más que impecable, algo que sorprendió a Issei. Supuso que las clases de Kanji con su Maestro si habían tenido algún resultado aceptable.

Volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros de clase por estas 2 semanas, Isse Hyodou tuvo que aguantar las ganas de demostrar un aura maligna, una de las Habilidades Pasivas de **Yami** que utilizaba casi de forma inconscientemente cuando algo le molestaba, cuando vió que, efectivamente, más de la mitad de los estudiantes era esas cucarachas que merecían la muerte a través de su pie. Quitando esos pensamientos por el momento, decidió presentarse.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y seré su nuevo compañero de clases. Imploro que me traten bien y cuiden de mí.- Intentó mantener una actitud seria y reservada, pero sin llegar a ser descortes con los demás. No quería otros problemas, ya que por ahora tenía más que suficiente. Las cuca-... Digo, chicas, le miraron con esa expresión típica de enamoramiento superficial. Él sabía que era un poco más apuesto que el promedio, lo que sumado a su actitud del típico chico malo, le había generado una gran popularidad con el sexo opuesto vaya por donde vaya... Entenderán perfectamente que eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Issei, si se podía agregar.

-Muy bien, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta para Hyodou-kun?- Inmediatamente casi la totalidad de las chicas levantaron la mano, salvo por una chica rubia que le estaba mirando fijamente con... terror. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que seguramente sabía quién era él. No le agradaba que los Demonios estuvieran al tanto de su presencia tan pronto... -¿De acuerdo, Motohama-kun? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta para Hyodou-kun?- El que tuvo el ¨honor¨ de ser la primera pregunta era un joven que ya se podía comparar alguna clase de estereotipo de un pervertido a ojos del castaño de ojos dorados.

-Si, mi pregunta es: ¿tienes algún tipo de relación con Io-chan, maldito Ikemen?

De acuerdo... Honestamente no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero supuso que era mucho mejor que las típicas curiosidades que le preguntarían las mujeres. Además, no tenía ningún problema en respnder esa duda. Puede que odiara a esa cucaracha con toda su alma, pero aun así podría mantener la calma si ella no le llegaba a tocar los huevos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Es mi hermana pequeña.- Respondió simplemente Issei, sin esperar una gran reacción por parte de los alumnos...

Así que ¿imaginense su sorpresa cuando no solo sus compañeros de clase gritan como unos desquiciados, sino que, además de todo, repentinamente obtiene una popularidad que solo le trae problemas?... Sí... En definitiva Issei pasaría un mal rato en la Academia Kuoh... Y las cosas estarían lejos de mejorar por un tiempo.

 **()()()()()**

-Disculpa, pero ¿podría acompañarme un momento, Hyodou-san? Necesito hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante?

Mientras Motohama y Matsuda se estaban preparando para visitar a Io-chan rápidamente cuando acababa de terminar el Segundo Periodo, por lo que tenían unos minutos para relajarse y salir a dar un pequeño paseo para estirar las piernas, si es que querían, vieron muy curiosos como Rias Gremory, la Gran Onee-sama de la Academia Kuoh junto a Akeno Himejima, entraba al salón para hablar con Hyodou Issei, el aparente hermano de Io, algo que seguía shockeando a gran parte de la población estudiantil.

Motohama nunca se consideró una persona lista ni mucho menos, de hecho, no sería exagerado decir que era uno de los Estudiantes más tontos de todo su salón. Incluso Matsuda, quién parecía mucho más idiota que él con esa cara de retrasado, le iba decentemente en mátematicas. Él odiaba que el maldito pelón que tenía por mejor amigo nunca dejase de recordarselo cada vez que estaban en fechas de examenes, pero no podía cambiar las cosas por mucho que quisiera. Seguramrnte termine trabajando en la Pastelería de sus padres si seguían las cosas de esta manera.

Incluso su Io-chan resultaba saber mucho más que él, y eso no sería un gran problema ¡si no fuera porque él era su maldito Senpai! ¡¿Qué clase de Senpai hecho y derecho se deja en ridiculo frente a su Kouhai que lo trata tan bien?! ¡No había forma en que pueda dormir por las noches con esta clase de sentimientos en su pecho! ¡Necesitaba por lo menos ser alguien promedio en el ambito de la escuela, para que ella supiera que su Senpai podía llegar mucho más alto de lo que esperaba!

Pero, tristemente, aún no llegaba el ¨día prometido¨ para el pobre de Motohama, así que debía conformar con no repetir el curso apenas haya iniciado.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, ¨Gremory-senpai¨- Dijo el Ikemen y hermano de su querida Io-chan, Hyodou Issei. Personalmente llego a odiar durante los primeros segundos a Issei, pero cuando se enteró de quién era su hermana, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que debería estar sintiendo su pequeña Kouhai... El hermano que ella tanto había hecho sufrir durante su infancia y que tuvo un gran peso en su consciencia desde entonces estaba estudiando aquí, en Kuoh... Seguramente podría haber sido una reunión emotiva entre dos hermanos... si no fuera por un ¨pequeño¨ detalle que termina arruinando toda la película.

Él odiaba a las mujeres... Okay, luego de quitar de su cabeza cientos de ofensas contra la persona que se atreve a pensar en esa ¨blasfemía¨, supo que este era un problema realmente serio. Hyodou Issei, según la información que le había dado Io hace un tiempo, era conocido como **[The Terror of Women]** por haber matado a miles de mujeres de maneras horribles a lo largo de los pocos años que duró la Guerra Sobrenatural. Inlcuso alguien tan tonto como Motohama conocía quién era ese sujeto y todas las atrocidades que le hizo a esas pobres mujeres sin arrepentirse siquiera. El miembro de los **[9 Reyes Supremos]** que más odiaban las mujeres y los pervertidos como él, incluso sin haberlo conocido de frente.

Pero si había algo que las personas sentían aparte de un odio hacia él... era miedo... Miedo de lo que él es capaz de hacer sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento. Una persona que tiene como objetivo cometer un autentico genocidio para ¨limpiar las impurezas del mundo¨, según él. La persona que solo piensa en las mujeres como simples cucarachas a las que podía pisar a voluntad... fue creado por ella y su madre. Ellas había creado a una autentica monstruosidad que no duraría en matar a quién sea que él desee... Puede que los motivos para que Io hiciera eso hayan sido increíblemente infantiles, pero con tan solo 7 años, se entiende perfectamente que ella no imaginase que las cosas acabarían así: Creando a un asesino de masas despiadado.

Ella se arrepentía, y aunque puede que suene algo hipócrita decirlo cuando él no vivió nada de eso, siente que eso no puede justificar ese odio a toda una ¨Raza¨ por las acciones de unos pocos... Eso es tremendamente estúpido a su parecer... Es como si un perro le haya mordido la mano tan fuerte que se la tuvieran que operar, y como resultado se pusiera en la tarea de patear con todas sus fuerzas a cada perro que se encuentre, independientemente de su tamaño. Él siente que esas acciones no están justificadas tan solo porque tuvo una mala infancia, por más mala que haya sido.

- _A menos que quizás haya algo más..._ \- Él tan solo era una persona normal que repentimamente se había involucrado de cierta manera en el mundo Sobrenatural. Pero aunque así fuera, eso no quería decir que podía entender al completo o siquiera opinar en estos temas tan extraños para él. No sabía si había una razón mucho más profunda para que odiara tanto a las mujeres además de su familia. Tal vez una mujer casi lo mató o asesino a personas cercanas a él: Esos eran los ejemplos más obvios que podía pensar ahora mismo Motohama mientras veía como Rias Gremory y Hyodou Issei abandonaban el salón de clase, ante la vista de cada alumno que pasaba, prácticamente.

En esos momentos fue que decidió que debía apresurarse para encontrar a Io lo antes posible. Debía advertirle que su hermano mayor estaba yendo con Rias Gremory hacia un lugar que seguramente estaría alejado de los demás alumnos. Como se dijo antes, Matsuda y Motohama eran personas normales que entraron sin querer al Mundo Sobrenatura. Por eso estaban preocupados de lo que podría ocurrirle a la escuela si Hyodou Issei entraba en conflicto con Rias Gremory, Heredera de la Casa Demoníaca Gremory y Ama de Io-chan. Pese a que al comienzo estaban bastante shoeckados con esta nueva información, y ¿quié no? Descubrir que los alumnos más sobresalientes y populares de la escuela resultaban ser Demonios no era fácil de tragar, pero ahora lo consideraban una realidad más que plausible cuando veían las evidencias.

Digo, ¡¿todos ellos eran malditamente apuestos?! Incluso Motohama, quien odiaba con toda su alma a Kiba Yuuto, entendía perfectamente por qué él era tan popular con la población femenina. Eran tan malditamente perfectos que costaba que fueran personas normales. Los Japoneses normales no tenían el cabello albino como Koneko Toujo o ojos purpuras como Akeno Himejina. Eran existencias que fácilmente se decían que podían trascender de los simples mortales... Pero nunca espero que eso fuera tomado de manera tan literal hasta un punto que, sinceramente, asustaba.

Desde ese día, ya dejaron de aclamar tanto a las grandes bellezas de la escuela... Menos a Asia Argento. ¿Pero acaso le podían culpar? ¡Ella era tan malditamente pura que daban ganas de protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de una simple cucaracha!... Eso le trajo malos pensamientos a Motohama mientras salían de aula con gran rapidez hacia la sección de Primer Año, seguidos a cierta distancia por una Asia Argento bastante preocupada por Io. Ella confiaba en que su Ama podría vencer fácilmente a Hyodou Issei si se llegaba a dar el caso de una confrontación, así que decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse de que Io-san estuviera bien...

Si... Aquello era fráncamente imposible que sucediese, pero era lo malo cuando los Gremory la sobre-protegían tanto. Sobre todo Io, quien no deseaba que ella se convirtiese en ese tipo de personas. Los demás temían ligeramente que eso pudiese afectar su [Sacred Gear] de una manera no deseada... Lo último que deseaban es que ese poder tan útil se corrompiera junto a su Usuaria. Pero aun así, ellos se preocupaban enormemente por Asia, solo que no de la manera que Io creía, motivo por el que quería alejarse del Club por un tiempo... Su Ama no puso objecciones a eso, siendo que ella tenía algunos ¨asuntos¨ que arreglar personalmente: eso fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente del Club.

Finalmente, fueron capaces de encontrar a Io caminando de manera temerosa por los corredores. Seguramente tendrá miedo de encontrarse por accidente con su hermano: pensó Matsuda antes de llamarla con un grito, haciendo que ella pegase uno también, aunque mucho más aguda. Motohama agradecía enormemente que no hubiera otro alumno o profesor por estos lugares, algo que le extrañó ligeramente, pero que decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Actualmente eso no era lo importante.

-Lo siento por eso, Io-chan.- Dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba su Kouhai. Ellos 2 sabían mejor que nadie lo temible que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía, y fráncamente hablando, ellos preferían dejar esos momentos en el olvido... De solo recordarlo ya le entraban unos escalofríos para nada sanos que recorrían todo sus cuerpos.

-¡No debe gritar así a las personas, Matsuda-senpai! ¡¿Qué pasaría si recibiera un paro cardiacó por eso?!- Gritó con cierta ira contenida la chica de cabello atado en dos coletas. Aunque su apariencia pudiera parecer bastante adorable para muchos, incluso cuando estaba enojada, ambos entendían perfectamente que esta adorable chica era la temida Sekiryuutei, ¡y encima, según las palabras de Ddraig Goch, era una de las más prometedoras! No querían que les lanzaría una bola de energía o hiciera aparecer esa armadura... Daba igual que fuera un Cosplay increíble y que hiciera resaltar su increíble figura para su edad, ¡esa cosa da puto miedo!

Justo antes de que Io decidiera seguir criticando la impulsividad de Matsuda, algo que no era para nada nuevo, Motohama decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente hacia el lugar donde interesaba. Puede que ella ahora estuviera mucho más alegre y vivaz de lo que había estado desde que despertó esta mañana, pero aun así era bastante peligroso dejar a Rias Gremory junto a **[The Terror of Women]**. Es como si básicamente le estuviera insistiendo para que la asesinara de buenas a primeras. Matsuda y él no podrían ayudar en los más mínima salvo para darle unos segundos a Rias Gremory para que hiciera algo, y en cambio Asia correría incluso más peligro que la propia Rias si se atrevía a seguirlos en solitario.

Por supuesto que todo esto le penso Matsuda y no él, para su gran desgracia y humillación... Desearía que el muy cabrón que tenía por mejor amigo no fuera tan idiota... Esas palabras le hacían saborear una ironía que nunca había sentido en sus pocos años de vida... Odiaba no ser tan inteligente y prometedora como Io-chan o al menos siquiera poder estar a la altura de la gente promedio.

-No es momento para empezar a castigar a Matsuda, Io-chan... por mucho que él se lo merezca y en grandes cantidades...- No le dió importancia a la mirada para nada amigable que le dedicaba el pelón de su amigo y en su lugar se concentró en la chica que tenía delante suyo. Odiaba sentirse inferior a la persona que juró cuidar de todos los pervertidos que se le cruzasen (y si, incluso alguien como Motohama podía apreciar la ironía de cada parte de aquella frase) hasta que conociera al hombre indicado. Muy en el fondo suyo, él veía a Io como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo el placer de tener. Alguien a quien poder proteger y aconsejar siempre que pueda (aunque lo último no pasa con la frecuencia que le gustaría)

Matsuda también pensaba lo mismo con respecto a ella, aunque él era mucho más abierto a ese tema de lo que le gustaría admitir. Por ese motivo estaba preocupado y enojado con la presencia de Hyodou Issei: Preocupado por el hecho de que, quizás, ella podría salir bastante herida de su encuentro, lo cual sumado a la manera de pensar de Issei, era el desarrollo más probable... En cambio, la razón por la que se sentía enojado con su presencia se debía al ligero temor de que su Io-chan, **su hermana pequeña** , terminara queriendo más a su verdadero hermano que a él mismo.

Quizás fuera egoísta pensar así, pero luego de conocer a alguien que realmente tiene expectativas en su persona y que, quizás, ella piense en él como su ¨Onii-chan¨, hace que quiera seguir mejorando aún más. Para demostrarle a su queridísima Kouhai que él era alguien que podía llegar a algo en la vida: Ese es el motivo por el que aún se esfuerza todo lo posible para mantenerse en la Academia Kuoh, la escuela de Primaria-Secundaria-Preparatoria más importante de la Ciudad de Kuoh y la única razón por la que esta ciudad era conocida. Digo, estar en el [Top 50] de las mejores escuelas de Japón ya era un gran logro, independientemente de que el puesto 43 pareciera bajo, ¿verdad?

Io captó imediatamente a lo que se refería Motohama, y no dudo en volver a mostrar una expresión mucho más deprimida que la anterior. Matsuda estaba a punto de consolarla, cuando repentinamente una sensación horrible invadió cada región de sus cuerpos de manera escalofríante. Asia Argento rápidamente cayó al suelo de manera que Motohama pudo apreciar sus bragas de manera exponencial. Y aunque normalmente eso lo excitaría, la situación actual solo le hizo hacer una cosa: gritar una frase que provocó que todos los presentes en ese momento miraran con horror hacia donde se originaba la sensación horripilante.

 **-¡Ese cabrón la va a matar!-**

Ahora, puede que Motohama aún estuviera algo perturbado por descubrir que, básicamente, todas las mujeres de esta escuela que había sido protagonistas en sus sueños humedos resultaron ser Demonios (salvo por Asia Argento, a quién aún seguía amando con lo locura, aunque con un poco más de moderación), aún así entendía gracias a Io los problemas que ocurrirían al mundo si es que el bastardo y misógeno hermano mayor de Io-chan terminaba por asesinar a la Heredera Gremory y hermana pequeña del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Por cierto, aún no terminaba de diregir tan fácilmente lo último... Digo, no solo era una Demonio de Clase Alta, sino que además de eso, era la hermanita consentida de Lucifer... Eso se traducía en muchos más problemas en estos momentos.

Sin importar que los simples humanos pudieran observarla, Io-chan entró en el [Modo Balance Breaker], aquel estado que odiaba con toda su alma gracias a la sensación que le generaba generalmente, pero que ahora veía como su única salvación de estos días pácificos... Bajo ningún deseaba que hubiera una Segunda Guerra Sobrenatural que terminaría por acabar con el mundo.

Y así, para su gran frustració, solo pudo rezar con todas sus fuerzas mientras Io-chan se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad con su Armadura, dejando ligeramente destrozado el suelo por donde pisaba, deseando que todo saliera bien.

 _-Sin duda alguna no estoy hecho para vivir estas cosas...-_ Y Motohama sabía que eso era lo más inteligente que jamás haya salido de su boca, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

 _ **-DragonPulse-**_

 _ **Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, que sorprendentemente está teniendo mejor recepción de la que me esperaba. Si, sé que esto ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero nunca dejaré de agredecerles a todos los que de dejan favs, follows y comentarios. De verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Lamento haber tardado con el capítulo, así que como recompensa, este es ligeramente más largo que el promedio que suelo escribir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ahora comentaré los puntos más destacados del capítulo 3 a mi parecer.**_

 _ **En primera... Sona. Sí, puede que casi no haya aparecido teniendo en cuenta que el resto de personajes que expresaron un punto de vista hayan estado mucho más tiempo en ¨pantalla¨, pero considero que la reacción que tuvo ella ante lo que hizo por culpa de Issei y las reacciones de su Nobleza son muy importantes y es ahí donde se originará el problema a superar para ella. Quizás no lo notaron porque no lo hice evidente, pero creánme que eso marcará el comienzo de la sub-trama con el grupo Sitri.**_

 _ **Segundo... La reacción de Io ante la verdad. Aparte de al fin ser el capítulo donde Io muestra acto de presencia y conocemos un poco más a fondo su personalidad, también vemos la razón por la que tendrá que crecer como personaje. Honestamente, siempr pensé que los Demonios en el canon parecían increíblemente ¨puros¨ para ser la encarnación del mal en la Biblia. Digo, personajes como los Descendientes de los Antiguos Maous y Rizevim Livan Lucifer, excluyendo a Vali, y Diodora Astaroth, en general los Demonios me parecieron más a mí una sociedad mediaval que te puedes encontrar en varias Novelas Ligeras. No hay ningún punto que demuestre lo contrario, salvo quizás Venelana en algunas ocasiones.**_

 _ **Siempre pareciendo bastante más puros de lo que se esperaría de ello... O al menos así es hasta donde he leído, que es el Volumen 12, donde aparentemente muere Cao-Cao o algo así... Por eso he decidido cambiar esto desde sus cimientos, haciendo que efectivamente los Demonios sean amables de lo que se esperaría.. pero no tanto. Que ningún miembro del Grupo Gremory reaccionara de mala manera ante la muerte de Saji shockeó a Io, quien en ese ambito no es muy diferente a Issei, deseando siempre la paz y ser alguien de buen corazón... solo que aquí eso es llevado a un nivel superior, o al menos esa fue mi intención.**_

 _ **Como dije antes, la muerte de Saji no ocurrió porque sí, y aunque el Grupo Sitri, que será el principal afectado, no demostró la gran cosa debido a que ni siquiera aparecieron decentemente, ya vimos como gracias a un efecto mariposa Io terminará madurando. Quizás ahora no se note tanto, ya que estará mucho más preocupada por el asunto del reencuentro con su hermano, pero más adelante, cuando este Acto pueda tomarse un respiro, exploraré esto a más profundidad.**_

 _ **Finalmente el asunto de Matsuda y Motohama, que pienso terminaron siendo los estelares del capítulo en mi humilde opinión. Siempre me enojo que el Dúo Pervertido fuera tan humillado en los fics, hasta tal punto en que incluso leí una historia en inglés donde ellos son humillados por un que Issei Badass hasta tal punto en que yo lo considero artificial (y eso que aún sigo de vez en cuando el Verdadero Issei) o directamente ni se les menciona en la historia salvo alguna excepción. Yo, en cambio, siempre creí que ellos tienen potencial para hacer mucho más.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo, si se usara la basa de la traición, podrías hacer que Issei busque consuelo en sus mejores amigos, aquellos quienes siempre le han aceptado por quien es y no por sus logros. De esa manera puedes meter al Trío Pervertido como un grupo con muchas más matices y ver como Issei lo supera gracias a sus dos amigos... O al menos eso es lo que haría si se llega a dar el caso en que haga un fic de traición, cosa que dudo por el momento.**_

 _ **Aquí ellos tienen un rol algo parecido a lo que plantee: Ser algo así como los ¨hermanos¨ de Io, quienes al ver como ella le demuestran cariño y no el rechazo generalizado de todo el mundo, la tratan como algo increíblemente valioso en sus vidas, incluso aunque no sientan nada físico hacia ella. Ellos se ven como sus ¨Onii-chans¨ y gracias eso, generaran una aversión no tan disimulada hacia Issei, quien aún guarda un gran espacio en el corazón de Io. Prepárense para un gran choque entre los tres ¨hermanos mayores¨.**_

 _ **En el próximo se verá el choque entre Rias Gremory y Hyodou Issei, algo que me muero por escribir. Además de un encuentro entre hermanos que no será nada grato para nuestro querido protagonista... quizás demasiado malo, a mi parecer. Espero que no se me dé por escribir un maltrato tan fuerte hacia las chicas Gremory. Después de todo, tan solo haré que le Harem sea mucho más complicado de escribir.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora vamos por los comentarios, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Bueno, supongo que ya viste lo que sucedio, así que no tengo nada más que responder.**_

 _ **acnologia:**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia hasta tal punto en que la pones en favoritos. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo lo que se avecinará ahora, que a mi parecer, será muy interesante. Bueno, lo de Issei siendo un portador de oscuridad se me ocurrió leyendo el ¨Sekiryuutei Supremo¨, un fic que es actualmente uno de mis favoritos. Aunque claro, yo daré mi propia interpretación de dichos poderes.**_

 _ **Y sobre el enfrentamiento entre Issei e Io... Bueno, no quiero Spoilear tanto, pero puedo decirte que ella no se llevará un bonito recuerdo. Espero no decepcionarte con su encuentro, que honestamente, encuentro muy díficil escribir un encuentro inicial donde Issei no pierda la cabeza.**_

 _ **Justo ahora me encuentro cansado y no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en Fanfiction salvo para escribir. Pero mándame tus ideas por MP si tienes una cuenta, y sino directamente dímelas en los comentarios. Quizás no haya un combate inicial, pero puedo usar tus ideas para un futuro enfrentamiento, si es que se da.**_

 _ **Grimlouck:**_

 _ **Sí, yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que alguien hiciera un fic así en el Fandom de DxD. La idea me surgió cuando recordé un fic de Love Hina donde el protagonista, Keitaro, agarraba un ¨odio profundo¨ hacia las mujeres. Lo cual, en un Anime Harem como ese, pues era algo shockeante. Pero lo que no me gusto fue que rápidamente se encariñara con uno de los personajes femeninos, Shinobu, y llegaran tan pronto (a mi parecer) a la amistad. Pienso que eso le quito parte del encanto en una historia donde el protagonista odiaba a todas las mujeres. Debido a ese motivo fue que no lo seguí leyendo, pese a que la idea me gustara.**_

 _ **Supongo que en parte ya he puesto en marcha tu idea, dado que con Sona empezó con el pie izquierdo, ya que gracias a él empezará su crecimiento como un personaje que se puede valer por sí misma y que ganará sus propias batallas con su intelecto, seguirá siendo la mecha que provocará sus grandes dolores de cabeza por un muy largo tiempo. Con Rias la cosa está mucho peor, dado que ella, al igual que toda la Casa Gremory y Grayfia le odian a muerte por haber asesinado a Millicas hace tantos años, cuando aún era un simple pequeño. Está más que claro que la relación enter ambos comenzará con el pie izquierdo atascado en un pantano rodeado de cocodrilos hambrientos. Ella lo odiará a muerte, y él le devolverá el odio por atreverse a creerse alguien digno de siquiera levantarle la mirada.**_

 _ **Como dato curioso del capítulo 1, Sirzechs pienso en que a pesar de que Issei le ha causado mucho sufrimiento a su familia y a si mismo, no puede odiar a Issei por lo que hizo. Con esto no quiero decir que le perdonó ni mucho menos, ya que aún le pesa demasiado la muerte prematura de su hijo. Él aún guarda un cierto rencor contra él, pero no llega al extremo de ser odio. De hecho, un conflicto que él posee es del hecho de encariñarse demasiado con el asesino de su hijo. Eso le generó muchos problemas con su familia y, a los ojos de los Demonios, él es alguien incomprensiblemente amable para ser un Demonio.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que gracias a esto, Rias no se llevará muy bien con su hermano, a pesar de que este nunca ha dejado su manera tan ¨cariñosa¨ de tratarla. De hecho, a partir de este punto pienso generar una relación entre Rias e Issei... Y si, a pesar de que podría considerar un Spoiler, no temo admitir que Rias será parte del Harem de Issei (Si, tu idea de ¨del amor al odio hay un solo paso¨ será más que factible en esta historia).**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿quienes serán las otras integrantes? ¿O cuantas podrán entrar?... Pues la verdad, ni puta idea. Pueden enviarme sugerenecias si quieren, y quiero recalcarlo con mayúsculas: SUGERENCIAS. Aunque tomaré en cuenta su opinión, si ésta está en contra de mis ideas, pues lamento decirle que no estará. No tengo un límite definido, pero tampoco quiero un Harem de un número tan bestial como 10. (Aunque honestamente, sería divertido escribir a un Issei con 10 hermosas mujeres teniendo sentimientos por él. Jaja... De solo imaginarmelo ya me da casi un poco de pena por las chicas, obviamente).**_

 _ **Aun así, también planeo meter a otras parejas y sus respectivos desarrollos. Será un reto, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**_

 _ **Me alegra que respetes mi decisión de no titubear en matar a las mujeres de DxD. Sé que quizás les pueda doler a algunos lectores el que su personaje favorito terminé muriendo de manera cruel o hilarante como Saji... La última me parece la más terrible, dado que demuestra al personaje como alguien increíblemente débil, sin importar cuán bueno sea o cuál es su potencial... Quizás a algunos les entre un pequeño temor saber que yo me decanto mucho más por las muertes de ese estilo que las épicas o conmovedoras. Me parece mucho más realista una muerte simple, sin nada especial o con alguna clase de acontecimiento legendario, justo como ocurre en la vida real.**_

 _ **Me alegra que compartas mi idea sobre Saji. Considero que su papel es muy bueno dentro de la Novela: ¿Y cuál es su papel? Pues simplemente demostrarnos lo que podría haber sido DxD si él fuera el protagonista (o al menos así lo sentí?) Digo, de por sí ya su apariencia es la de un típico protagonista Shonen con ese cabellero tan llamativo, además de poseer unas increíbles ansias de superación, obligándose a mejorar para estar a la altura de Issei. Su participación en el Rating Game demuestra esto, ya que parece algo que solamente le ocurriría a un protagonista Shonen: Que a pesar de ser débil, demostró tener el ingenio y la habilidad para vencer a alguien muy superior a él. En este caso, ese alguien es Issei.**_

 _ **El viaje a Kioto también lo demuestra, aunque de una manera mucho más sutil. Cuando Saji parece estar fuera de control, sus compañeras logran calmarlo milagrosamente y él vuelve a la normalidad... Digo, ¡prácticamente eso le podría haber sucedido perfectamente a personajes como Naruto, Ichigo y Luffy...! Bueno, Luffy no, ya que él no posee una bestia encerrada dentro de él, pero se entiende el punto. Ósea, si DxD fuera una serie Shonen como las clásicas, entonces pienso que Saji quedaría mucho mejor como un protagonista, ya que posee todos estos puntos, además de tener una aparente atracción por alguien inalcanzable para él, como Sona Shitori, pero lográ despertar sentimiento en algunas compañeras suyas, quienes solo lo admiran en silencio...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sí, ahora puedo ver por qué algunos dicen que DxD se influenció de Naruto...**_

 _ **Con esto no quiero decir que Issei sea mal personaje ni mucho menos, ya que su rol es perfecto en su obra. Pero a mi parecer le ocurre un poco lo mismo que a Touma: Son tan diferentes en sus respectivos generos hasta tal punto de que si fuera cualquier otra obra, sería extraño verlos de protagonistas. Con esto quiero decir que Saji es un personaje un poco cliché, aunque esto no tiene por qué hacerlo malo. Par ejemplo, por mucho que odien a Sasuke un ¨pequeño¨ número de personas, en mi opinión sigue siendo un personaje innolvidable, incluso, a mi parecer, mucho más que Vegeta.**_

 _ **Digo, si yo pienso en un co-protagonista que odia al protagonista, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es Sasuke, y no Vegeta, por mucho que a algunos les enoje oírlo.**_

 _ **Bueno, me disculpo por extenderme mucho. Espero que vuelvas a comentar en un futuro.**_

 _ **antifanboy:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la muerte de Saji. En un principio pensaba hacerla mucho más seria y trágica, pero después me dije ¨¡al demonio con eso! ¡quitemosle la seriedad y hagamos una muerte para recordar!¨ Yo estoy consciente de que pocos Autores en Fanfiction en general terminan matando a un personaje clave en la historia. Quizás pueda llegar a pasar en algunos casos, pero generalmente suelen ser Oc creados por el mismo autor. Además de que la gente tiende solamente a matar a personajes que odian o que no saben que hacer con ellos. De hecho, no recuerdo ningún fic en español de DxD donde algún personaje canon haya muerto, a menos que sea el típico Raiser o X personaje que detesto, aunque en este último se suelen decantar más por humillarlos por Issei (la mayor victima generalmente es Vali, y el fic que más recuerdo que seguía esta tématica era uno extraño donde en algún punto de la trama Issei viaja al espacio y se encuentra con una chica del juego Elsword... Lo sé, todo muy loco, ¿pero alguien recuerda como carajos se llamaba) Lo último que recuerdo es que había entrado en una pausa como hace un año, creo.**_

 _ **En fin, mi gran inspiración para crear esta escena fue la escena tan recordada del capítulo 3 de Madoka Magika. Aún hoy me sigue shockeando que hayan puesto una música tan esperanzadora y llena de esa aura de que todo iba a salir bien, cuando de repente ella es asesinada y comida cruelmente por una bruja. Incluso más con el cambio repentino en la banda sonora. De ahí me surgió la idea de crear un momento parecido, aunque creo que esta vez fue mucho más evidente, o al menos eso pienso.**_

 _ **Entiendo tu punto de vista, y no puedo negar que eso tiene bastante sentido, pero no te preocupes tanto porque Issei pueda llegar a humillar a algunos de los otros [Reyes Supremos], ya que aunque efectivamente Issei será quien se enfrente a las mayores amenazas, como son los puestos más altos, principalmente creé a este grupo para que el Grupo Gremory recibieran crecimiento de personajes y la voluntad suficiente como para ponerse a entrenar más en serio sus habilidades de combate.**_

 _ **Puede que no haga falta recalcarlo a estas alturas, pero lo diré: Actualmente el Grupo Gremory no ha recibido el impulso suficiente para mejorar. En este mundo la Khaos Brigade ya no existe debido a que en la Guerra Sobrenatural, estos terminaron perdiendo ante la humanidad y las Facciones Mitólogicas, ya que estos tenían un enemigo. Aunque la Khaos Brigade fue un enemigo formidable, incluso más que en el canon, aquí ya no queda nada de ellos. Rizevim murió, Shalba y los Antiguos también, y Cao-Cao está desaparecido actualmente. Loki ya posee el control absoluto de Asgard, así que él no tiene planes de iniciar un Ragnarok en un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **Así que, en resumidas palabras, los Gremory están como al principio. Aunque Io sea una Sekiryuutei con un talento mucho mayor que el de Issei y con su mismo buen corazón del canon, el resto del grupo está como al comienzo de las Novelas, con la ligerta diferencia de que Rias ahora también posee sus propios problemas. No ocurrió lo de Kokabiel, así que Kiba no logró superar su trauma y aún no ha despertado el [Balance Breaker], así como tampoco se les unió X enovia. Y como pintan las cosas, puede que no vean a Rossweise en mucho tiempo, así que váyanse acostumbrando.**_

 _ **Por eso fue que cree a los [9 Reyes Supremos]: Para que el Grupo Gremory cambie su manera de empezar a travéz de las experiencias de haber conocido, entrenado y de incluso haber tenido de enemigos a estas personas que poseen mucha más experiencia que ellos. Además de que cada uno de ellos está indiscutiblemente en el [Top 50] de los más fuertes. Así que por el momento ellos serán el impulso necesario para que ellos dejen atrás sus miedos y aumenten sus poderes.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes por ello: No pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos sea carne de cañon para que Issei, [Invencible], o el enemigo se luzcan en pantalla, demostrando lo Badass que pueden llegar a ser.**_

 _ **Bueno, finalmente Io hizo acto de presencia en la historia. Espero haberla hecho algo interesante (lo suficiente como para que no se salteen esa parte... como yo suelo hacer a veces) Podrías considerarla una versión femenina y algo más sarcastica que Issei, pero a la vez con el mismo gran corazón y amor por sus amigos. Aunque esta vez no es tan fuerte dado que a diferencia del canon, aquí ella es mujer, por lo que no esta tan apegada a sus compañeras, además de que no tuvieron que pasar por todos esos problemas que los terminaron por convertir en un grupo mucho más unido. Fue por eso que ella reaccionó así con Kiba al ver que él quería acercarse, ya que no tienen esa misma confianza que demuestran en la Novela... Para que te hagas una idea, la historia se ubica actualmente en el mismo tiempo en que ocurre la Novela 7. No sé mucho sobre el horario japones para las escuelas, pero sé que en el final del Volumen 5 aún era verano, así que creo que es bastante factble que ocurra por estas fechas.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, sobre Matsuda y Motohama... Bueno, ya has visto que si han cambiado un poco, pero ahora son un poco más serios, consecuencia de enterarse de la verdad detrás de las Idols de la escuela y quién es en realidad su querida Kouhai. Aún son pervertidos, pero no pienso dejarlos relegados a simples aliviodares de tensión. Por el momento, ello tienen la meta de cuidar de Io sentimental y emocionalmente al mismo tiempo en que generan una rivalidad de un solo lado con Issei... Esto lo planeo aprovechar más adelante, y ya tengo planeado un momento donde ellos llegaran a brillar incluso más que el resto de personaje.**_

 _ **Pero para eso falta mucho, así que te toca esperar.**_

 _ **Uff... Sin duda me toma mucho tiempo responder a todos estos comentarios... Aunque realmente solo hayan sido cuatro y yo me haya extendido como un desquiciado.**_

 _ **Bueno, por el momento me tomaré un pequeño descansode esto de escribir. Seguramente el próximo capítulo esté para Mayo, a menos que repentinamente me entren las ganas de escribir como un loco.**_

 _ **Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortografico que pueda haber... No soy muy dado a leer mi propio trabajo, pero creo que aquí puede ser un poco más comprensible que en otros casos.**_

 _ **Mientras descanso, me pondré a corregir los primeros capítulos, que seguramente hayan varios errores.**_

 _ **Bueno... Adiós.**_


End file.
